Gods read the Son of Neptune
by owlsruleskool
Summary: read the title. NOT a boy not rick Riordan!
1. the meeting

Gods were bored first they stuck on stupid mount Olympus because of Zeus huge pride and second this causing their kids hating them more and third Zeus even knows that something bad is happening (right after the lost hero but before son of Neptune).

A bright yellow light appeared and so did a box and a note.

Dear gods,

Please make sure all the Olympians are presents and yes this means Hades to and Poseidon must be here this has to do with the Hero of Olympus. Here is a book called the son of Neptune here you will read his journey. You must read this book !

With Faith

The Fates

Hades appeared and after some questions and answer he made a throne appear and sat down.

Poseidon appeared right next to him. He looked worried. "What now I am trying to find my son?"

After reading the notes Poseidon nod "well don't just stand their let's start reading."

**Percy I **read Athena

**The snake-haired ladies were starting to annoy Percy.**

"Snake-haired ladies ?" Apollo asked.

"Medusa's sisters" Athena answered.

"Percy has bad luck" Apollo stated. Everyone had to agree on this.

**They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling balls on them at the Napa Bargain Mart. They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with a police car in Martinez. They definitely should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tilden Park.**

"That sounds like a problem, why aren't they dying ?" Hermes asked.

**No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large evil dust bunnies. He couldn't even seem to outrun them.**

"Did he just say evil dust bunnies?" Zeus asked.

"Yes" Hestia replied and the others made her a throne to sit in.

"Is this about Percy?" The gods nod "I always liked him" she stated and sat down.

**He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to stay dead longer than that.**

"The monsters are reforming very quickly" Athena stated.

**The past few days, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge—vending machine Gummi Bears, stale bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new personal low. **

Poor Percy ! Aphrodite cooed

**His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered with monster slime.**

"He really needs to take a bath" Aphrodite said and all gods looked at her weirdly.

**He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired ladies—gorgons, they called themselves—couldn't seem to kill him either. Their claws didn't cut his skin. Their teeth broke whenever they tried to bite him.**

"Remind me to thank your son Hades" Poseidon told Hades who nod.

**But Percy couldn't keep going much longer. Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then—as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons would find a way.**

**Where to run?**

**He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances, he might've enjoyed the view. To his left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows. To his right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland marched west—a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interrupted by two monsters and a filthy demigod.**

**Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge.**

Poseidon smiled thinking about his son girlfriend. She managed to keep him alive all these years.

**A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before. The city had some connection to Annabeth—the only person he could remember from his past.**

All the women and I mean all the women smiled at this and Athena had a small smile knowing her daughter would be happy knowing that he remembers her.

**His memory of her was frustratingly dim. The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his memory—**_**if**_**he succeeded in his journey.**

**Should he try to cross the bay?**

**It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just over the horizon. Water always revived him. Salt water was the best. He'd discovered that two days ago when he had strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait. If he could reach the bay, he might be able to make a last stand. Maybe he could even drown the gorgons. But the shore was at least two miles away. He'd have to cross an entire city.**

**He hesitated for another reason. The wolf Lupa had taught him to sharpen his senses—to trust the instincts that had been guiding him south. His homing radar was tingling like crazy now. The end of his journey was close—almost right under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on the hilltop.**

**The wind changed. Percy caught the sour scent of reptile. A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through the woods—snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing.**

**Gorgons.**

"Oh, great" Poseidon complained.

**For the millionth time, Percy wished their noses weren't so good. They had always said they could smell him because he was a demigod—the half-blood son of some old Roman god.**

**Percy had tried rolling in mud, splashing through creeks, even keeping air-freshener sticks in his pockets so he'd have that new car smell; but apparently demigod stink was hard to mask.**

The some gods started to laugh.

**He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the side of the hill. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the base of the hill and wound its way toward Berkeley. Great. No other way off the hill. He'd managed to get himself cornered.**

**He stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San Francisco and wished he were in one of them.**

The gods looked sad they knew most children did also.

**Then he realized the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a tunnel . . . right under his feet. His internal radar went nuts. He was in the right place, just too high up. He had to check out that tunnel. He needed a way down to the highway—fast.**

**He slung off his backpack. He'd managed to grab a lot of supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart:**

**a portable GPS, duct tape, lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping roll, a comfy panda pillow pet (as seen on TV),**

**and a Swiss army knife—pretty much every tool a modern demigod could want. `**

Really a pillow pet? Athena asked incredulously.

**But he had nothing that would serve as a parachute or a sled.**

"I see" Athena said.

**That left him two options: jump eighty feet to his death, or stand and fight. Both options sounded pretty bad.**

**He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket.**

**The pen didn't look like much, just a regular cheap ballpoint, but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a glowing bronze sword. The blade balanced perfectly. The leather grip fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched along the guard was an Ancient Greek word Percy somehow understood: Anaklusmos—Riptide.**

**He'd woken up with this sword his first night at the Wolf House—two months ago? More? He'd lost track. He'd found himself in the courtyard of a burned-out mansion in the middle of the woods, wearing shorts, an orange T-shirt, and a leather necklace with a bunch of strange clay beads. Riptide had been in his hand, but Percy had had no idea who he was or how he'd gotten there. He'd been barefoot, freezing, and confused. And then the wolves came. . . .**

**Right next to him, a familiar voice jolted him back to the present: "There you are!"**

**Percy stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off the edge of the hill. It was the smiley one—Beano.**

"I am pretty sure that there is not a gorgon named Beano" Dionysus stated. What ? He asked as he saw the gods turn him.

You are paying attention? Aphrodite asked shocked as all the other gods.

"Yeah is that a problem? Because I thought he had read this book because Peter is missing and our children are panicking" Dionysus explained as a tone laziness came to show.

"…no" the gods answered quickly. One thought their mind "he cares."

**Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Percy could figure, he was dyslexic, because words got twisted around when he tried to read. The first time he'd seen the gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green button that read: welcome! My name is Stheno; he'd thought it said beano.**

Oh

**She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee vest over a flower-print dress. If you just looked at her body, you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother—until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet. Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out of the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair was a writhing nest of bright green snakes.**

**The most horrible thing about her? She was still holding her big silver platter of free samples: Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. Her platter was all dented from all the times Percy killed her, but those little samples looked perfectly fine. Stheno just kept toting them across California so she could offer Percy a snack before she killed him. Percy didn't know why she kept doing that, but if he ever needed a suit of armor, he was going to make it out of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. That stuff was indestructible.**

The gods chuckled. "Your son has some strange thoughts" said Artemis.

"**Try one?" Stheno offered. Percy fended her off with his sword. "Where's your sister?" "Oh, put the sword away," Stheno chided. "You know by now that even Celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach."**

"**Stheno!" The second gorgon appeared on Percy's right so fast, he didn't have time to react. Fortunately she was too busy glaring at her sister to pay him much attention. "I told you to sneak up on him and kill him!"**

Guess that didn't work ! Hermes joked.

**Stheno's smile wavered. "But, Euryale . . ." She said the name so it rhymed with Muriel. "Can't I give him a sample first?"**

"**No, you imbecile!" Euryale turned toward Percy and bared her fangs.**

**Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister. Her Bargain Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated with 50% off stickers. Her name badge read: Hello! My name is**_**DIE, DEMIGOD SCUM!**_

The male gods were snickering it was such a stupid name for a hidden monster!

"**You've led us quite a chase, Percy Jackson," Euryale said. "But now you're trapped, and we'll have our revenge!"**

"**The Cheese 'n' Wieners are only $2.99," Stheno added helpfully. "Grocery department, aisle three."**

The gods smiled Stheno was one funny gorgon.

"**Euryale snarled. "Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a**_**front**_**! You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that he's the one who vaporized Medusa?"**

"That was probably his easiest monster; compared to everything he has gone thru" Hestia muttered.

**Percy stepped back. Six more inches, and he'd be tumbling through thin air. "Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't even remember killing Medusa. I don't remember anything! Can't we just call a truce and talk about your weekly specials?"**

"Really?" Zeus asked in shock.

**Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do with giant bronze tusks. "Can we?**

The gods laughed again.

"**No!" Euryale's red eyes bored into Percy. "I don't care what you remember, son of the sea god. I can smell Medusa's blood on you. It's faint, yes, several years old, but you were the last one to defeat her. She**_**still**_**has not returned from Tartarus. It's your fault!"**

**Percy didn't really get that. The whole "dying then returning from Tartarus" concept gave him a headache.**

" It very simple actually-" Hades was interrupted with Athena reading.

**Of course, so did the idea that a ballpoint pen could turn into a sword or that monster could disguise themselves with something called the Mist, or that Percy was the son of a barnacle encrusted god from five thousand years ago.**

Athena ,Hades, Demter, Hera, Hestia and Zeus rolled on the floor laughing. While other gods tried hide their laughter from god of the seas.

"Barnacle encrusted" Zeus repeated.

"Your son insulted you" Hades took some time to breath.

"Hestia your favorite sister, why are you laughing" Poseidon asked pouting.

"Sorry brother but it was just that it was hilarious and I couldn't help myself" Hestia explained blushing when she realized he said she was his favorite.

What do you mean favorite sister? Demeter and Hera asked mad.

"Athena for not my sake but sake we can't have a war can you please read!" Poseidon said.

**But he did believe it. Even though his memory was erased, he knew he was a demigod the same way he knew his name was Percy Jackson. From his very first conversation with Lupa the wolf, he'd accepted that this crazy messed-up world of gods and monsters was his reality. Which pretty much sucked.**

"no we are awesome, the monster suck" Zeus said

"**How about we call it a draw?" he said. "I can't kill you. You can't kill me. If you're Medusa's sisters—like the Medusa who turned people to stone—shouldn't I be petrified by now?" "Heroes!" Euryale said with disgust. "They always bring that up, just like our mother! 'Why can't you turn people to stone? Your sister can turn people to stone.' Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy! That was Medusa's curse alone. She was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!" Stheno looked hurt. "Mother said I was the most hideous."**

"**Quiet!" Euryale snapped. "As for you, Percy Jackson, it's true you bear the mark of Achilles. That makes you a little tougher to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way."**

"**The mark of what?"**

"**Achilles," Stheno said cheerfully. "Oh, he was gorgeous! Dipped in the River Styx as a child, you know, so he was invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle.** **That's what happened to you, dear. Someone must've dumped you in the Styx and made your skin like iron.**

**But not to worry. Heroes like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener!"**

"Okay drop the cheese 'n' Wiener thing it getting boring!

**Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the Styx. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything. His skin didn't feel like iron, but it would explain how he'd held out so long against the gorgons. Maybe if he just fell down the mountain . . . would he survive?**

**He didn't want to risk it—not without something to slow the fall, or a sled, or . . .**

**He looked at Stheno's large silver platter of free samples.**

**Hmm . . .**

"Good he is actually thinking" Athena said

"**Reconsidering?" Stheno asked. "Very wise, dear. I added some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and painless."**

**Percy's throat constricted. "You added your blood to the Cheese 'n' Wieners?""Just a little." Stheno smiled. "A little nick on my arm, but you're sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right side can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is deadly—"**

"Yeah I bet Euryale will be mad at her for saying that to him" Apollo chuckled.

"**You dimwit!" Euryale screeched. "You're not supposed to tell him that! He won't eat the wieners if you tell him they're poisoned!"**

**Stheno looked stunned. "He won't? But I said it would be quick and painless."**

"**Never mind!" Euryale's fingernails grew into claws.**

"**We'll kill him the hard way—just keep slashing until we find the weak spot. Once we defeat Percy Jackson, we'll be more famous than Medusa! Our patron will reward us greatly!"**

Patron?

**Percy gripped his sword. He'd have to time his move perfectly—a few seconds of confusion, grab the platter with his left hand . . .**

**Keep them talking, he thought.**

"**Before you slash me to bits," he said, "who's this patron you mentioned?"**

**Euryale sneered. "The goddess Gaea, of course! **

The gods groaned they just fought a war. "That's a problem" Ares stated the obivious.

**The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut down like—like—"**

"**Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!" Stheno suggested.**

Wow ! Hephaestus exclaims.

"**Gah!" Euryale stormed toward her sister.**

**Percy took the opening. He grabbed Stheno's platter, scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Wieners, and slashed Riptide across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half.**

**He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her own greasy reflection.**

"**Medusa!" she screamed.**

Some people laughed.

**Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting.**

"**Stheno, you fool!" she gurgled as her half-made face rose from the mound of dust. "That's just your own reflection! Get him!"**

**Percy slammed the metal tray on top of Stheno's head and she passed out cold.**

**He put the platter behind his butt, said a silent prayer to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks, and jumped off the side of the hill. **

Next chapter! Athena exclaimed.


	2. the romans meet the greek

Percy II

"Okay who wants to read" Ares raised his hand. Athena gave him the book

"I just want to get this over with" Ares grumbled.

"**Percy II,"**

**THE THING ABOUT PLUMMETING DOWNHILL at fifty miles an hour on a snack platter – if you realize it's a bad idea when you're halfway down, it's too late.**

No really? Artemis said sarcastically.

**Percy narrowly missed a tree, glanced off a boulder, and spun a three-sixty as he shot towards the highway. The stupid snack tray did not have power steering.**

**He heard the gorgon sisters screaming and caught a glimpse of Euryale's coral-snake hair at the top of the hill, but he didn't have time to worry about it. The roof of the apartment building loomed below him like the prow of a battleship. Head-on collision in ten, nine, eight …**

**He managed to swivel sideways to avoid breaking his legs on impact. The snack platter skittered across the roof and sailed through the air. The platter went one way. Percy went the other.**

**As he fell towards the highway, a horrible scenario flashed through his mind: his body smashing against an SUV's windshield, some annoyed commuter trying to push him off with the wipers.**_**Stupid sixteen-year-old kid falling from the sky! I'm late!**_

The gods laughed. Hestia was giggling at her throne and fire got higher.

**Miraculously,**

Who wants to talk to this kid? Hermes asked knowing miracles and coincides didn't happen with demi-gods.

**a gust of wind blew him to one side –**

**just enough to miss the highway and crash into a clump of bushes. It wasn't a soft landing, but it was better than tarmac.**

**Percy groaned. He wanted to lie there and pass out, but he had to keep moving.**

**He struggled to his feet. His hands were scratched up, but no bones seemed to be broken. He still had his backpack. Somewhere on the sled ride he'd lost his sword, but Percy knew it would eventually reappear in his pocket in pen form. That was part of its magic.**

**He glanced up the hill. The gorgons were hard to miss, with their colorful snake hair and their bright green Bargain Mart vests. They were picking their way down the slope, going slower than Percy but with a lot more control. Those chicken feet must've been good for climbing.**

**Percy figured he had maybe five minutes before they reached him.**

**Next to him, a tall chain-link fence separated the highway from a neighborhood of winding streets, cozy houses and eucalyptus trees. The fence was probably there to keep people from getting onto the highway and doing stupid things – like sledding into the fast lane on snack trays – but the chain-link was full of big holes. Percy could easily slip through into the neighborhood. Maybe he could find a car and drive west to the ocean. He didn't like stealing cars, but over the past few weeks, in life-and-death situations, he'd '**_**borrowed**_**' several, including a police cruiser.**

"I starting to have whole new level of respect for your son" Hermes told to Poseidon who just smiled.

**He'd meant to return them, but they never seemed to last very long.**

**He glanced east. Just as he'd figured, a hundred yards uphill the highway cut through the base of the cliff. Two tunnel entrances, one for each direction of traffic, stared down at him like eye sockets of a giant skull. In the middle, where the nose would have been, a cement wall jutted from the hillside, with a metal door like the entrance to a bunker.**

All the gods inched forward. This is the thing they have been hiding from the Greeks children.

**It might have been a maintenance tunnel. That's probably what mortals thought, if they noticed the door at all. But they couldn't see through the Mist. Percy knew the door was more than that.**

**Two kids in armour flanked the entrance. They wore a bizarre mix of plumed Roman helmets, breastplates, scabbards, blue jeans, purple T-shirts and white trainers.**

**The guard on the right looked like a girl, though it was hard to tell for sure with all the armour.**

**Both kids held long wooden staffs with iron spear tips, like oldfashioned harpoons.**

**Percy's internal radar was pinging like crazy. After so many horrible days, he'd finally reached his goal. His instincts told him that if he could make it inside that door he might find safety for the first time since the wolves had sent him south.**

**So why did he feel such dread?**

**Further up the hill, the gorgons were scrambling over the roof of the apartment complex. Three minutes away – maybe less.**

**Part of him wanted to run to the door in the hill. He'd have to cross to the median of the highway, but then it would be a short sprint. He could make it before the gorgons reached short sprint. He could make it before the gorgons reached him.**

**Part of him wanted to head west to the ocean. That's where he'd be safest. That's where his power would be greatest. Those Roman guards at the door made him uneasy. Something inside him said:**_**This isn't my territory. This is dangerous.**_

**'You're right, of course,' said a voice next to him.**

"What is it now" Poseidon asked.

**Percy jumped. At first he thought Beano had managed to sneak up on him again, but the old lady sitting in the bushes was even more repulsive than a gorgon.**

"What could be more repulsive than medusa sisters?" Aphrodite asked.

"Apparently this woman" Hera said in disgust.

**She looked like a hippie who'd been kicked to the side of the road maybe forty years ago, where she'd been collecting trash and rags ever since. She wore a dress made of tie-dyed cloth, ripped-up quilts, and plastic grocery bags. Her frizzy mop of hair was grey-brown, like root-beer foam, tied back with a peace-sign headband. Warts and moles covered her face.**

Isn't she a keeper! Apollo chuckled.

**When she smiled, she showed exactly three teeth.**

**'It isn't a maintenance tunnel,' she confided. 'It's the entrance to camp.'**

**A jolt went up Percy's spine. Camp. Yes, that's where he was from. A camp. Maybe this was his home. Maybe Annabeth was close by.**

**But something felt wrong.**

**The gorgons were still on the roof of the apartment building. Then Stheno shrieked in delight and pointed in Percy's direction.**

**The old hippie lady raised her eyebrows. 'Not much time, child. You need to make your choice.'**

**'Who are you?' Percy asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. The last thing he needed was another harmless mortal who turned out to be a monster.**

**'Oh, you can call me June.' The old lady's eyes sparkled as if she'd made an excellent joke. 'It is June, isn't it?**

**They named the month after me!'**

"Hera" some whispered while she was remembering what they said a minute ago.

**'Okay … Look, I should go. Two gorgons are coming. I don't want them to hurt you.'**

**June clasped her hands over her heart. **

"How sweet he cares" Hera exclaimed.

"Mom, you don't change much" Ares told her.

Hera gave him a strange look.

**'How sweet! **

Gods laughed Ares was right.

**But that's part of your choice!**

**'My choice …' Percy glanced nervously towards the hill.**

**The gorgons had taken off their green vests. Wings sprouted from their backs – small bat wings, which glinted like brass.**

**Since when did they have wings? Maybe they were Ornamental. Maybe they were too small to get a gorgon into the air.**

The gods laughed at Percy he was a strange demi-god. "Not your luck Percy Jackson I don't think they are ornamental" Dionysus said.

Everyone turned to gape at him.

"What now!" he crossed his arms like a kid.

"You said his name right" Apollo gaped as Hermes record this on tape.

"That what caught your attention, he was listening" Hera replied.

"This is Perry Johansson book and I am bored without no wine and to hear about this brat" Dionysus composing himself.

"You care, don't you admit it "Hermes teased.

"Get on with the book!" Dionysus slouches in his throne.

**Then the two sisters leaped off the apartment building and soared towards him.**

**Great. Just great.**

I love his sarcasm! Apollo said.

"Shut up brother ! I want to get this book done this century"

**'Yes, a choice,' June said, as if she were in no hurry. 'You could leave me here at the mercy of the gorgons and go to the ocean. You'd make it there safely, I guarantee. The gorgons will be quite happy to attack me and let you go.**

**In the sea, no monster would bother you. You could begin a new life, live to a ripe old age, and escape a great deal of pain and misery that is in your future.'**

**Percy was pretty sure he wasn't going to like the second option. 'Or?'**

"I guessing this option is painful but has one good side and Percy will chose it" Hestia stated all gods jumped a little forgetting she was their.

**'Or you could do a good deed for an old lady,' she said. 'Carry me to the camp with you.'**

**'Carry you?' Percy hoped she was kidding. Then June hiked up her skirts and showed him her swollen purple feet.**

**'I can't get there by myself,' she said. 'Carry me to camp – across the highway, through the tunnel, across the river.'**

**Percy didn't know what river she meant, but it didn't sound easy. June looked pretty heavy.**

**The gorgons were only fifty yards away now – leisurely gliding towards him as if they knew the hunt was almost over.**

**Percy looked at the old lady. 'And I'd carry you to this camp because – ?'**

**'Because it's a kindness!' she said. 'And if you don't the gods will die, the world we know will perish and everyone from your old life will be destroyed. Of course, you wouldn't remember them, so I suppose it won't matter. You'd be safe at the bottom of the sea …'**

**Percy swallowed. The gorgons shrieked with laughter as they soared in for the kill.**

**'If I go to the camp,' he said, 'will I get my memory back?'**

**'Eventually,' June said. 'But be warned, you will sacrifice much! You'll lose the mark of Achilles.**

**You'll feel pain, misery and loss beyond anything you've ever known.**

**But you might have a chance to save your old friends and family, to reclaim your old life.'**

"He going to do the right and noble thing" Hades sighed. Everyone looked at him strange.

"I get where he is going" Zeus said.

"If it one thing I learned from my nephew is that he terribly loyal and he sacrifice everything from family. He so much like Poseidon he would jump off a cliff to save his family" Zeus and Hades explained. Poseidon smiled.

"No, if you two won't jump off cliff I won't jump after you" Poseidon said. His brothers stared at him. In a way of saying _" I was going jump with you if you fell but now no." _

You let me finish "I go to the bottom of the cliff to catch you and tell you who wrong it is to be suicidal" the three brothers smiled at each other. Hestia was smiling this was true family.

**The gorgons were circling right overhead. They were Probably studying the old woman, trying to figure out who the new player was before they struck.**

**'What about those guards at the door?' Percy asked.**

**June smiled. 'Oh, they'll let you in, dear. You can trust those two.**

**So, what do you say? Will you help a defenseless old woman?'**

"She is not defenseless" the gods yelled at the book.

**Percy doubted June was defenseless. At worst, this was a trap. At best, it was some kind of test.**

"It's a test" Hera said.

"Percy hates tests" Poseidon grumbled.

**Percy hated tests.**

Poseidon smiled.

**Since he'd lost his memory, his whole life was one big fill-in-the-blank. He was _, from _. He felt like _, and if the monsters caught him, he'd be _.**

The gods were laughing.

**Then he thought about Annabeth, the only part of his old life he was sure about. He had to find her.**

"Wow he really love her" Hermes comment while Aphrodite was taking some tissues out just in case this got 'more romantic' as she said.

**'I'll carry you.' He scooped up the old woman.**

**She was lighter than he expected. Percy tried to ignore her sour breath and her calloused hands clinging to his neck.**

**He made it across the first lane of traffic. A driver honked. Another yelled something that was lost in the wind.**

**Most just swerved and looked irritated, as if they had to deal with a lot of ratty teenagers carrying old hippie women across the highway here in Berkeley.**

**A shadow fell over him. Stheno called down gleefully, 'Clever boy! Found a goddess to carry, did you?'**

**A goddess?**

"Percy don't get Juno mad!" Poseidon yelled.

"You do realize Uncle P this is a book" Apollo turned to face Poseidon who was blushing.

**June cackled with delight, muttering, 'Whoops!' as a car almost killed them.**

**Somewhere off to his left, Euryale screamed, 'Get them! Two prizes are better than one!'**

**Percy bolted across the remaining lanes. Somehow he made it to the median alive. He saw the gorgons swooping down, cars swerving as the monsters passed overhead. He wondered what the mortals saw through the Mist – giant pelicans? Off-course hang gliders? The wolf Lupa had told him that mortal minds could believe just about anything – except the truth.**

" the mist" The gods chorused.

**Percy ran for the door in the hillside. June got heavier with every step. Percy's heart pounded. His ribs ached.**

**One of the guards yelled. The guy with the bow knocked an arrow. Percy shouted, 'Wait!'**

**But the boy wasn't aiming at him. The arrow flew over Percy's head. A gorgon wailed in pain.**

**The second guard readied her spear, gesturing frantically at Percy to hurry.**

**Fifty feet from the door. Thirty feet.**

**'Gotcha!' shrieked Euryale. Percy turned as an arrow thudded into her forehead. Euryale tumbled into the fast lane. A truck slammed into her and carried her backwards a hundred yards, but she just climbed over the cab, pulled the arrow out of her head, and launched back into the air.**

**Percy reached the door. 'Thanks,' he told the guards. 'Good shot.'**

**'That should've killed her!' the archer protested.**

"This is a big problem. Zeus, we should really check this out. I think we should get back to contacting our children" Hades commented as the other gods starting whispering silently agreeing with the Lord of the Dead.

"I will think about it " Zeus announced.

**'Welcome to my world,' Percy muttered.**

"Sarcasm" Hermes and Apollo said together.

"Shut up you morons!" Artemis yelled at them. Taking out her bow pointing it at them , they quickly realized not push her today.

**'Frank,' the girl said. 'Get them inside, quick! Those are gorgons.'**

**'Gorgons?' The archer's voice squeaked. It was hard to tell much about him under the helmet, but he looked stout like a wrestler, maybe fourteen or fifteen. 'Will the door hold them?'**

**In Percy's arms, June cackled. 'No, no it won't. Onward, Percy Jackson! Through the tunnel, over the river!'**

**'Percy Jackson?' The female guard was darker-skinned, with curly hair sticking out the sides of her helmet. She looked younger than Frank – maybe thirteen.**

**Her sword scabbard came down almost to her ankle. Still, she sounded like she was the one in charge. 'Okay, you're obviously a demigod. But who's the –?' She glanced at June. 'Never mind. Just get inside. I'll hold them off.'**

**'Hazel,' the boy said. 'Don't be crazy.'**

"Hazel" Hades repeated.

**'Go!' she demanded.**

**Frank cursed in another language – was that Latin? – and opened the door. 'Come on!'**

**Percy followed, staggering under the weight of the old lady, who was definitely getting heavier. He didn't know how that girl Hazel would hold off the gorgons by herself, but he was too tired to argue.**

**The tunnel cut through solid rock, about the width and height of a school hallway. At first, it looked like a typical maintenance tunnel, with electric cables, warning signs, fuse boxes on the walls and lightbulbs in wire cages along the ceiling. As they ran deeper into the hillside, the cement floor changed to tiled mosaic. The lights changed to reed torches, which burned but didn't smoke. A few hundred yards ahead, Percy saw a square of daylight.**

**The old lady was heavier now than a pile of sandbags.**

**Percy's arms shook from the strain. June mumbled a song in Latin, like a lullaby, which didn't help Percy concentrate.**

**Behind them, the gorgons' voices echoed in the tunnel.**

**Hazel shouted. Percy was tempted to dump June and run back to help, but then the entire tunnel shook with the rumble of falling stone. There was a squawking sound, just like the gorgons had made when Percy had dropped a crate of bowling balls on them in Napa. He glanced back.**

**The west end of the tunnel was now filled with dust.**

**'Shouldn't we check on Hazel?' he asked.**

**'She'll be okay – I hope,' Frank said. 'She's good underground. Just keep moving! We're almost there.'**

**'Almost where?'**

**June chuckled. 'All roads lead there, child. You should know that.'**

**'Detention?' Percy asked.**

"Your son is well special" Zeus said to Poseidon.

"I know they are cooler than your kids, and here I thought you never admit it bro" Poseidon clapped his hand behind Zeus back.

**'Rome, child,' the old woman said. 'Rome.'**

**Percy wasn't sure he'd heard her right. True, his memory was gone. His brain hadn't felt right since he had woken up at the Wolf House. But he was pretty sure Rome wasn't in California.**

**They kept running. The glow at the end of the tunnel grew brighter, and finally they burst into sunlight.**

**Percy froze. Spread out at his feet was a bowl-shaped valley several miles wide. The basin floor was rumpled with smaller hills, golden plains and stretches of forest. A small clear river cut a winding course from a lake in the center and round the perimeter, like a capital G.**

**The geography could've been anywhere in northern California – live oaks and eucalyptus trees, gold hills and blue skies. That big inland mountain – what was it called, Mount Diablo? – rose in the distance, right where it should Percy felt like he'd stepped into a secret world. In the center of the valley, nestled by the lake, was a small city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs. Some had domes and columned porticoes, like national monuments. Others looked like palaces, with golden doors and large gardens. He could see an open plaza with freestanding columns, fountains and statues. A five-story-tall Roman coliseum gleamed in the sun, next to a long oval arena like a racetrack.**

**Across the lake to the south, another hill was dotted with even more impressive buildings – temples, Percy guessed.**

**Several stone bridges crossed the river as it wound through the valley and, in the north, a long line of brickwork arches stretched from the hills into the town. Percy thought it looked like an elevated train track. Then he realized it must be an aqueduct.**

**The strangest part of the valley was right below him.**

**About two hundred yards away, just across the river, was some sort of military encampment. It was about a quarter mile square, with earthen ramparts on all four sides, the tops lined with sharpened spikes. Outside the walls ran a dry moat, also studded with spikes. Wooden watchtowers rose at each corner, manned by sentries with oversized mounted crossbows. Purple banners hung from the towers.**

**A wide gateway opened on the far side of camp, leading towards the city. A narrower gate stood closed on the riverbank side. Inside, the fortress bustled with activity: dozens of kids going to and from barracks, carrying weapons, polishing armour. Percy heard the clank of hammers at a forge and smelled meat cooking over a fire.**

**Something about this place felt very familiar, yet not quite right.**

" **'Camp Jupiter,' Frank said. 'We'll be safe once –'**

**Footsteps echoed in the tunnel behind them. Hazel burst into the light.**

"The girl is safe " Artemis said in relief.

**She was covered with stone dust and breathing hard. She'd lost her helmet, so her curly brown hair fell around her shoulders. Her armour had long slash marks in front from the claws of a gorgon. One of the monsters had tagged her with a 50% OFF sticker.**

**'I slowed them down,' she said. 'But they'll be here any second.'**

**Frank cursed. 'We have to get across the river.'**

**June squeezed Percy's neck tighter. 'Oh, yes, please. I can't get my dress wet.'**

**Percy bit his tongue. If this lady was a goddess, she must've been the goddess of smelly, heavy, useless hippies.**

"Percy don't make more enemies!" Poseidon said like a punishing father.

**But he'd come this far. He'd better keep lugging her along.**

**It's a kindness, she'd said. And if you don't the gods will die, the world we know will perish and everyone from your old life will be destroyed.**

**If this was a test, he couldn't afford to get an F.**

**He stumbled a few times as they ran for the river. Frank and Hazel kept him on his feet.**

**They reached the riverbank, and Percy stopped to catch his breath. The current was fast, but the river didn't look deep. Only a stone's throw across stood the gates of the fort.**

**'Go, Hazel.' Frank nocked two arrows at once. 'Escort Percy so the sentries don't shoot him. It's my turn to hold off the baddies.'**

Baddies? Demeter asked.

"That's what the book says"

"Weird son of Poseidon" the gods nodded. "Needs to eat muffins and cereal… and work behind the tractor" Hades groaned and murmured some things like Demeter is crazy.

Thankfully, she didn't hear this or they be arguing for a few millenniums about little things. Oh… wait they do that all the time!

**Hazel nodded and waded into the stream.**

**Percy started to follow, but something made him hesitate. Usually he loved the water, but this river seemed … powerful, and not necessarily friendly.**

**'The Little Tiber,' said June sympathetically. 'It flows with the power of the original Tiber, river of the empire. This is your last chance to back out, child. The mark of Achilles is a Greek blessing. You can't retain it if you cross into Roman territory. The Tiber will wash it away.'**

"Great" Ares said thinking about beating the kid to the pulp.

**Percy was too exhausted to understand all that, but he got the main point. 'If I cross, I won't have iron skin any more?'**

**June smiled. 'So what will it be? Safety, or a future of pain and possibility?'**

**Behind him, the gorgons screeched as they flew from the tunnel. Frank let his arrows fly.**

**From the middle of the river, Hazel yelled, 'Percy, come on!' Up on the watchtowers, horns blew. The sentries shouted and swivelled their crossbows towards the gorgons.**

_**Annabeth**_**, Percy thought. He forged into the river.**

"He is such a sweetie" Aphrodite pop another bag of Kleenex.

**It was icy cold, much swifter than he'd imagined, but that didn't bother him. New strength surged through his limbs. His senses tingled like he'd been injected with caffeine.**

**He reached the other side and put the old woman down as the camp's gates opened. Dozens of kids in armour poured out. Hazel turned with a relieved smile. Then she looked over Percy's shoulder, and her expression changed to horror.**

**'Frank!'**

"Frank" Ares repeated. Then it's hit him.

"I have son named Frank in my Roman form, I haven't yet claimed him" Ares announced. "This might be him!" the gods thought of the irony.

**Frank was halfway across the river when the gorgons caught him. They swooped out of the sky and grabbed him by either arm. He screamed in pain as their claws dug into his skin.**

"Don't just stand there and watch him die do something, for my sake" Ares was panicking.

Everyone turned to him. He was hyperventilating at this point.

**The sentries yelled, but Percy knew they couldn't get a clear shot. They'd end up killing Frank. The other kids drew swords and got ready to charge into the water, but they'd be too late.**

Ares stopped reading .Thud. Everyone turned and saw the war god.

"My son, not another one" Ares was strong but lots of his children died at the war and it hurts him as much as he hated to admit it.

Aphrodite got up and picked up the book and continued ready.

**There was only one way.**

**Percy thrust out his hands. An intense tugging sensation filled his gut, and the Tiber obeyed his will. The river surged. Whirlpools formed on either side of Frank. Giant watery hands erupted from the stream, copying Percy's movements. The giant hands grabbed the gorgons, who dropped Frank in surprise. Then the hands lifted the squawking monsters in a liquid vice grip.**

"Good job son" the gods agreed .

Most gods won't admit it to anyone but Percy earned their respect after the war .

**Percy heard the other kids yelping and backing away, but he stayed focused on his task. He made a smashing gesture with his fists, and the giant hands plunged the gorgons into the Tiber. The monsters hit bottom and broke into dust. Glittering clouds of gorgon essence struggled to re-form, but the river pulled them apart like a blender. Soon every trace of the gorgons was swept downstream. The whirlpools vanished, and the current returned to normal.**

**Percy stood on the riverbank. His clothes and his skin steamed as if the Tiber's waters had given him an acid bath.**

**He felt exposed, raw … vulnerable.**

**In the middle of the Tiber, Frank stumbled around, looking stunned but perfectly fine. Hazel waded out and helped him ashore. Only then did Percy realize how quiet the other kids had become. Everyone was staring at him. Only the old lady June looked unfazed.**

**'Well, that was a lovely trip,' she said. 'Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter.'**

**One of the girls made a choking sound.**

**'Percy … Jackson?'**

**She sounded as if she recognized his name. Percy focused on her, hoping to see a familiar face.**

**She was obviously a leader. She wore a regal purple cloak over her armour. Her chest was decorated with medals. She must have been about Percy's age, with dark, piercing eyes and long black hair. Percy didn't recognize her, but the girl stared at him as if she'd seen him in her nightmares.**

"Not even their five minutes and he already pissed off their leader" Hermes said trying to lighten the mood.

"It not helping me" Poseidon noted.

**June laughed with delight. 'Oh, yes. You'll have such fun together!'**

"What does that mean? " Athena said crossed armed. "He better not get a girlfriend Aphrodite" Aphrodite nods it took her to long to get them together.

**Then, just because the day hadn't been weird enough already, the old lady began to glow and change form. She grew until she was a shining seven-foot-tall goddess in a blue dress, with a cloak that looked like goat's skin over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower.**

**If it was possible for the campers to look more stunned, they did. The girl with the purple cloak knelt. The others followed her lead. One kid got down so hastily he almost impaled himself on his sword.** **Hazel was the first to speak. 'Juno.'**

**She and Frank also fell to their knees, leaving Percy the only one standing. He knew he should probably kneel too, but after carrying the old lady so far, he didn't feel like showing her that much respect.**

Hera huffed.

**'Juno, huh?' he said. 'If I passed your test, can I have my memory and my life back?'**

"In time hero, in time" Hera whispered.

**The goddess smiled. 'In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp. You've done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there's hope for you yet.'**

**She turned to the other kids. 'Romans, I present to you the son of Neptune. For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake.**

**His fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortune comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle. Do not fail me!'**

"Death unleashed?" Hades repeated. "Thanose is captured '

"I guess" Aphrodite said handing the book back to Ares.

"Great, just great. Like I don't have more problems " Hades commented .

"Like uncle like nephew" Zeus said chuckling.

" you do realize that also can mean you" Hades retorted.

**Juno shimmered and disappeared. Percy looked at Hazel and Frank for some kind of explanation, but they seemed just as confused as he was. Frank was holding something Percy hadn't noticed before – two small clay flasks with cork stoppers, like potions, one in each hand.**

**Percy had no idea where they'd come from, but he saw Frank slip them into his pockets. Frank gave him a look like: We'll talk about it later.**

**The girl in the purple cloak stepped forward. She examined Percy warily, and Percy couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to run him through with her dagger.**

**'So,' she said coldly, 'a son of Neptune, who comes to us with the blessing of Juno.'**

**'Look,' he said, 'my memory's a little fuzzy. Um, it's gone, actually. Do I know you?'**

**The girl hesitated. 'I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. And … no, I don't know you.'**

**That last part was a lie. Percy could tell from her eyes.**

**But he also understood that if he argued with her about it here, in front of her soldiers, she wouldn't appreciate it.**

"Good he is getting wiser or at least more intelligent than before" Athena nod at Percy actions.

**'Hazel,' said Reyna, 'bring him inside. I want to question him at the principia. Then we'll send him to Octavian. We must consult the auguries before we decide what to do with him.'**

"I hate to tell you but our Roman side aren't that fun, Percy. Look at Apollo for example" Hermes joked with Apollo.

"Excuse me, I am still awesome !" Apollo smiled.

"You don't change" Hermes accused.

"My point exactly" Apollo high fived Hermes .

**'What do you mean,' Percy asked, '"decide what to do with" me?'**

"My son is like me in so many levels" Poseidon stated.

"Explains why he is a pain in the butt" Hades and Zeus replied.

The elder goddess giggled at this.

**Reyna's hand tightened on her dagger. Obviously she was not used to having her orders questioned. 'Before we accept anyone into camp, we must interrogate them and read the auguries. Juno said your fate is in our hands. We have to know whether the goddess has brought us a new recruit …'**

**Reyna studied Percy as if she found that doubtful.**

**'Or,' she said more hopefully, 'if she's brought us an enemy to kill.'**

"I will read " the gods turned to see two figures in the shadows.


	3. Nico Aunts and Uncle and Percy III

Percy III

2 monsters appeared and the Olympians took out their weapon in a blink. An arrow came from the top of the stair case and it shot one of the monsters down and the second monster was ate up by ground in seconds.

"Sorry about that, as I said I will read next" a teenage girl with electrifying blue eyes. The girl jumped from the staircase and land with a loud thud.

The second demigod was younger and he shouted "thank the gods there's a couch" he faked cried and "monster, trap and danger free " he wiped fake tear and jumped on couch but fell when it disappeared.

"Sorry demigods but Olympus is closed, haven't you heard" Hera didn't really look sorry at all. She giving Thalia her usual I want to kill you glare.

"Yeah we have heard and it was a crappy idea" the girl add. " Hera it's nice see you too" Thalia helped Nico get up.

"Sorry but we can't leave the Fates gave us this and explained what was happening and popped here" Nico walked up and handed Zeus the note.

"Okay, daughter you may read next" Thalia nodded.

**Percy wasn't scared of ghosts, which was lucky. **

"My cousin has been to underworld to many freaking times … Nico your not normal" Thalia commented.

Nico rolled his eyes "you aren't either I mean what normal person shoots lightening out their hands. "

Thalia rolled her eyes "whatever I think it completely normal and Nico you are not."

"Thalia look who's talking you're a walking oxymoron, a daughter of Zeus who is scared of –" Nico gulped when he saw Thalia eyes glare him down. Zeus smiled

"Continue that sentence Nico DiAngleo and I will make Tartarus seem like a little girl's tea party" Thalia finished her threat and shot a smile at the gods and continued reading.

**Half the people in camp were dead.**

**Shimmering purple warriors stood outside the armory, polishing ethereal swords. Others hung out in front of the barracks. A ghostly boy chased a ghostly dog down the street.**

**And at the stables, a big glowing red dude with the head of a wolf guarded a herd of… Were those unicorns?**

"Yeah those are unicorns" Nico answered.

"You have been to the Roman camp?" Athena eyes narrowed.

"Ghost have told me stories about the camp" Nico lied. Hades eyes narrowed at his son.

"He's hiding something" Hades thought.

**None of the campers paid the ghosts much attention, but as Percy's entourage walked by, with Reyna in the lead and Frank and Hazel on either side, all the spirits stopped what they were doing and stared at Percy. A few looked angry. The little boy ghost shrieked something like 'Greggus!' and turned invisible.**

'Greggus? What does that mean? Thalia asked.

"Greek" Athena answered.

**Percy wished he could turn invisible too.**

**After weeks on his own, all this attention made him uneasy. He stayed between Hazel and Frank and tried to look inconspicuous.**

'**Am I seeing things?' he asked. 'Or are those-'**

'**Ghosts?' Hazel turned. She had startling eyes, like fourteen-karat gold. 'They're Lares. House gods.'**

'**House gods,' Percy said. 'Like...smaller than real gods, but larger than apartment gods?'**

"Idiot" Nico and Thalia were laughing while the gods had small smiles on their faces. Well the ones that had a sense of humor.

'**They're ancestral spirits,' Frank explained. He'd removed his helmet, revealing a babyish face that didn't go with his military haircut or his big burly frame. He looked like a toddler who'd taken steroids and joined the Marines.**

"Don't be mean" Thalia told a laughing Nico.

**The Lares are kind of like mascots,' he continued. 'Mostly they're harmless, but I've never seen them so agitated.'**

'**They're staring at me,' Percy said. 'That ghost kid called me Greggus. My name isn't Greg.'**

"Yup that's our cousin, those Romans better not change you" Thalia shouted.

'_**Graecus,'**_**Hazel said. 'Once you've been here awhile, you'll start understanding Latin. Demigods have a natural sense for it.**_**Graecus**_**means Greek.'**

'**Is that bad?' Percy asked.**

'No!' shouted the two demigods. The gods looked away.

**Frank cleared his throat. 'Maybe not. You've got that type of complexion, the dark hair and all. Maybe they think you're actually Greek. Is your family from there?'**

"Yeah! How did you know?" Nico asked Thalia in serious manner.

"His father is from a Greece. So are his cousins and his aunt and uncles and let's not even go down and talk about his evil grandpa" Thalia continued with the joke.

Hera rolled her eyes at the kids.

'**Don't know. Like I said, my memory is gone.'**

'**Or maybe...' Frank hesitated.**

'**What?' Percy asked.**

'**Probably nothing,' Frank said. 'Romans and Greeks have an old rivalry. Sometimes Romans use**_**graecus**_**as an insult for someone who's an outsider – an enemy. **

"What The Fuck ! I helped saved the world to many time and I am the enemy" Thalia blurted out.

Artemis only chuckled at Thalia outburst.

"Thalia Grace, what did you just say?" Zeus demanded. Nico bit his lips trying not to laugh at Thalia expression.

Thalia paled and continued reading ignoring her father's looks.

**I wouldn't worry about it.'**

**He sounded pretty worried.**

**They stopped at the center of camp, where two wide stone-paved roads met at a****T.**

**A street sign labeled the road to the main gates as via praetoria. The other road, cutting across the middle of camp, was labeled via principalis. Under those markers were hand-painted signs like****berkeley 5 miles; new rome 1 mile; old rome 7280 miles; hades 2310 miles****(pointing straight down);**

**reno 208 miles,****and****certain death: you are here!**

**For certain death, the place looked pretty clean and orderly. **

**The buildings were freshly white washed, laid out in neat grids like the camp had been designed by a fussy math teacher. The barracks had shady porches, where campers lounged in hammocks or played cards and drank sodas. Each dorm had a different collection of banners out front displaying Roman numerals and various animals - eagle, bear, wolf, horse, and something that looked like a hamster.**

**Along the Via Praetoria, rows of shops advertised food, armor, weapons, coffee, gladiator equipment, and toga rentals.**

'Toga rentals? The good old days" Apollo smiled.

Artemis hit him for being an idiot.

**A chariot dealership had a big advertisement out front:****caesar xls w/antilock brakes, no denarii down!**

**At one corner of the crossroads stood the most impressive building – a two-story wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old-fashioned bank. Roman guards stood out front. Over the doorway hung a big purple banner with the gold letters****spqrem broidered inside a laurel wreath.**

'**Your headquarters?' Percy asked.**

**Reyna faced him, her eyes still cold and hostile. **

"Someone is in a good mood" Hermes joked.

**'It's called the**_**principia.'**_

**She scanned the mob of curious campers who had followed them from the river. 'Everyone back to your duties. I'll give you an update at evening muster. Remember, we have war games after dinner.'**

'War games" Ares repeated.

**The thought of dinner made Percy's stomach rumble. The scent of barbecue from the dining hall made his mouth water. The bakery down the street smelled pretty wonderful too, but he doubted Reyna would let him get an order to go.**

**The crowd dispersed reluctantly. Some muttered comments about Percy's chances.**

'**He's dead,' said one.**

'**Would be**_**those**_**two who found him,' said another.**

'**Yeah,' muttered another. 'Let him join the Fifth Cohort. Greeks and geeks.'**

'Okay I am going to shock some sense into Jason when I get back" Apollo eyes narrowed. Artemis looked at her huntress _"Who is this Jason?"_

"Is this the guy you're cheating on me with? Because of he is, he not really worth it" Apollo smiled Thalia causing her to look at her father. Zeus nod slightly and Apollo was soon electrocuted.

Thalia rolled her eyes "he's my brother, we came from the same mom. Apollo, we were never dating! I am a hunter" Thalia ignored all the weird looks.

Artemis relaxed, her hunter wasn't in any relationship.

**Several kids laughed at that, but Reyna scowled at them, and they cleared off.**

'**Hazel,' Reyna said. 'Come with us. I want your report on what happened at the gates.'**

'**Me too?' Frank said. 'Percy saved my life. We've got to let him-'**

**Reyna gave Frank such a harsh look, he stepped back.**

'**I'd remind you, Frank Zhang,' she said, 'you are on**_**probatio**_**yourself.**

**You've caused enough trouble this week.'**

'That sucks" Hermes blushed when he remembered he was talking to a book.

**Frank's ears turned red. He fiddled with a little tablet on a cord around his neck. Percy hadn't paid much attention to it, but it looked like a name tag made out of lead.**

'**Go to the armory,' Reyna told him. 'Check our inventory. I'll call you if I need you.'**

'**But—' Frank caught himself. 'Yes, Reyna.'**

**He hurried off.**

**Reyna waved Hazel and Percy toward the headquarters. 'Now, Percy Jackson, let's see if we can improve your memory.'**

**The**_**principia**_**was even more impressive inside.**

**On the ceiling glittered a mosaic of Romulus and Remus under their adopted mama she-wolf (Lupa had told Percy that story a million times). The floor was polished marble. The walls were draped in velvet, so Percy felt like he was inside the world's most expensive camping tent. **.

**Along the back wall stood a display of banners and wooden poles studded with bronze medals – military symbols, Percy guessed. In the center was one empty display stand, as if the main banner had been taken down for cleaning or something.**

**In the back corner, a stairwell led down. It was blocked by a row of iron bars like a prison door. Percy wondered what was down there – monsters? Treasure? Amnesiac demigods who had gotten on Reyna's bad side?**

'I think you're the only demigod who has suffered from losing his memories' Nico answered.

**In the center of the room, a long wooden table was cluttered with scrolls, notebooks, tablet computers, daggers, and a large bowl filled with jelly beans, which seemed kind of out of place.**

**Two life-sized statues of greyhounds – one silver, one gold – flanked the table.**

**Reyna walked behind the table and sat in one of two high- backed chairs. Percy wished he could sit in the other, but Hazel remained standing. Percy got the feeling he was supposed to also.**

'**So...' he started to say.**

**The dog statues bared their teeth and growled.**

**Percy froze. Normally he liked dogs, but these glared at him with ruby eyes. Their fangs looked sharp as razors.**

'I guess you start to dislike dogs when want to eat you" Apollo joked and Artemis hit him in the head.

"You are giving Uncle Poseidon a headache, he has lots of stress already" Artemis lectured Apollo and Poseidon gave Artemis a thankful smile.

'**Easy, guys,' Reyna told the greyhounds.**

**They stopped growling, but kept eyeing Percy as though they were imagining him in a doggie bag.**

Poseidon muttered something about dogs that should never be said with children present.

"Are you done ?' Zeus asked.

"Yes I am done, Thalia go on" Thalia nod.

'**They won't attack,' Reyna said, 'unless you try to steal something, or unless I tell them to. That's Argentum and Aurum.'**

'**Silver and Gold,' Percy said. The Latin meanings popped into his head like Hazel had said they would. He almost asked which dog was which. Then he realized that that was a stupid question.**

Some gods laughed it was a stupid question.

**Reyna set her dagger on the table. Percy had the vague feeling he'd seen her before. Her hair was black and glossy as volcanic rock, woven in a single braid down her back. She had the poise of a sword fighter—relaxed yet vigilant, as if ready to spring into action at any moment. The worry lines around her eyes made her look older than she probably was.**

Is she pretty? Apollo asked.

"Apollo stop being a stupid jerk" Artemis signed.

"Ok Artie" Apollo smiled at Artemis expression.

"Don't call me Artie" Apollo nodded.

"Whatever you say, lil sis" Apollo replied.

Artemis eyes flamed "I am not your little sister" Apollo rolled his eyes. "I wish I had a girl twin" Artemis mumbled.

Twenty minutes later

"You know, you love me" Apollo smiled at his sister.

"I hate you. My first mistake was help mom deliver you " Some gods snickered at Apollo calm face.

The two demigods watched like a heated tennis match. The other gods where placing bets on what would happen.

" Artie you know you care for me you just have you say five words. Don't be cold hearted. I . LOVE. MY. BROTHER. APOLLO. "Apollo got slapped for that one.

"I am not cold hearted, don't call me Artie and you just another stupid, mindless, careless, heartless and selfish boy that cares for no one than himself. Lord Apollo" Artemis snapped.

Apollo eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched he stared dead ahead obviously hurt at Artemis words. The sun might have been overheating half of the planet and made humans think of climate change.

"CONTINUE Thalia before I have replace one of the twins" Zeus commanded.

'**We**_**have**_**met,' he decided. 'I don't remember when. Please, if you can tell me anything-'**

'**First things first,' Reyna said. 'I want to hear your story. What**_**do**_**you remember? How did you get here? And don't lie. My dogs don't like liars.'**

"Wow, we should really make the Stoll read this they might never lie for …an hour" Nico commented and Thalia chuckled trying to lighten up the throne room since the argument.

Hermes smiled fondly.

**Argentum and Aurum snarled to emphasize the point.**

**Percy told his story – how he'd woken up at the ruined mansion in the woods of Sonoma. He described his time with Lupa and her pack, learning their language of gestures and expressions, learning to survive and fight.**

**Lupa had taught him about demigods, monsters, and gods. She'd explained that she was one of the guardian spirits of Ancient Rome. Demigods like Percy were still responsible for carrying on Roman traditions in modern times – fighting monsters, serving the gods, protecting mortals, and upholding the memory of the empire. She'd spent weeks training him, until he was as strong and tough and vicious as a wolf.**

"Annabeth and Sally are going to flip when they hear this" Nico commented.

" I really miss Aunt Sally" Thalia sighed.

"Yeah, she the best Aunt ever… her cooking is the best" Nico looked dreamily thinking of food.

"Excuse me, but we are your aunt too" Hera and Demeter were offended.

"She my favorite mortal aunt" Nico corrected at the two glares he was receiving.

"Which one of your aunts that is Immortal is your favorite?" Hera asked daring Nico say thing. Nico looked at the two aunts of his. He looked around the council and he smiled when he found his answer. "Well?" Hera asked fake smiling at Nico.

"My favorite aunt is… Aunt Hestia because love is where heart is and the heart is where hearth is "everyone mouth dropped. The brothers laughed at their two sister disappointed face.

Hestia smiled warmly "you're my favorite son of Hades by far" and Hestia got off her throne and walked to Nico and kissed his cheek.

Nico blushed and the goddess cooed "thank you Lady Hestia."

"Fine, son of Hades; I like Hestia too. I don't know why you are laughing you idiots? I know how your wives" Demeter comment made the big three become silent.

**When she was satisfied with his skills, she'd sent him south, telling him that if he survived the journey, he might find a new home and regain his memory.**

**None of it seemed to surprise Reyna. In fact, she seemed to find it pretty ordinary –except for one thing.**

'**No memory at all?' she asked. 'You**_**still**_**remember nothing?'**

'**Fuzzy bits and pieces.' Percy glanced at the greyhounds. He didn't want to mention Annabeth. It seemed too private,**

'Aw, Percy … " everyone looked at Thalia like she grew a second head even Dionysus turned to look at her to let her finish "we are so going black mail you for this" Artemis smiled that was her hunter and Aphrodite pouted.

**and he was still confused about where to find her. He was sure they'd met at a camp – but this one didn't feel like the right place.**

'No, you're in freaking right place. Of course you're not in the right place. Do you have any idea how Annabeth is feeling? How lost the campers feel? You put us looking like fools to look for you" Thalia retorted.

Nico put his hand on Thalia shoulder and she sighed " We all miss him Thals, we will find him I promise" Thalia nodded .

**Also, he was reluctant to share his one clear memory: Annabeth's face, her blond hair and gray eyes, the way she laughed, threw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss whenever he did something stupid.**

"I am guessing and I am saying a lot" Hermes chuckled when he heard the next line

**She must have kissed me a lot, Percy thought.**

"I knew it "Hermes exclaimed.

**He feared that if he spoke about that memory to anyone, it would evaporate like a dream. He couldn't risk that.**

**Reyna spun her dagger. 'Most of what you're describing is normal for demigods. At a certain age, one way or another, we find our way to the Wolf House. We're tested and trained. If Lupa thinks we're worthy, she sends us south to join the legion. But I've never heard of someone losing his memory. How did you find Camp Jupiter?'**

**Percy told her about the last three days – the gorgons who wouldn't die, the old lady who turned out to be a goddess, and finally meeting Hazel and Frank at the tunnel in the hill.**

**Hazel took the story from there. She described Percy as brave and heroic, which made him uncomfortable. All he'd done was carry a hippie bag lady.**

**Reyna studied him. 'You're old for a recruit. You're what, sixteen?'**

'**I think so,' Percy said.**

'**If you spent that many years on your own, without training or help, you should be dead. A son of Neptune? You'd have a powerful aura that would attract all kinds of monsters.'**

'**Yeah,' Percy said. 'I've been told that I smell.'**

**Reyna almost cracked a smile,**

Reyna smiled?' repeated Demeter.

"Yup" Hermes replied

"What a ladies' man Percy is" Hephaestus joked.

**which gave Percy hope. Maybe she was human after all.**

'**You must've been somewhere before the Wolf House,' she said.**

"Camp Half-Blood,' Dionysus said as he flipped his wine magazine.

**Percy shrugged. Juno had said something about him slumbering, and he**_**did**_**have a vague feeling that he'd been asleep – maybe for a long time.**

**But that didn't make sense.**

**Reyna sighed. 'Well, the dogs haven't eaten you, so I suppose you're telling the truth.'**

'**Great,' Percy said. 'Next time, can I take a polygraph?'**

" Remind me to not lie to this girl" Hermes told his helmet.

**Reyna stood. She paced in front of the banners. Her metal dogs watched her go back and forth.**

'**Even if I accept that you're not an enemy,' she said, 'you're not a typical recruit. The Queen of Olympus simply doesn't appear at camp, announcing a new demigod.**

" Yeah but none of them are Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus" Apollo commented.

"You just talked to a book" Artemis teased obviously guilty of what she said to Apollo.

Apollo rolled his eyes and looked away. Artemis crossed her arms and looked like she wanted to punch something.

**The last time a major god visited us in person like that...' She shook her head. 'I've only heard legends about such things. And a son of Neptune… that's not a good omen. Especially now.'**

_Neptune_ a bad omen?' wondered Thalia.

"Poseidon is my favorite Uncle he's not a bad omen" Nico blurted out, Zeus glared at the son of Hades. Poseidon beamed at Nico.

" Zeus stop glaring at my son" Hades glared at Zeus, who was glaring at Nico, who was looking at his shoes.

"Why is Barnacle Brains your favorite uncle?" Zeus demand.

"Um …I feel safe in his territory, he's never sent a monster to attack me, his wife doesn't hate me and he didn't kill my mom" Nico replied.'

Zeus frowned.

'**What's wrong with Neptune?' Percy asked. 'And what do you mean, "especially now"?'**

**Hazel shot him a warning look.**

**Reyna kept pacing. 'You've fought Medusa's sisters, who haven't been seen in thousands of years.**

**You've agitated our Lares, who are calling you a**_**graecus.**_**And you wear strange symbols – that shirt, the beads on your necklace. What do they mean?'**

"That he is a Greek demigod that goes camp half blood and his proud honor of the sea brat and the hero of Olympus" Hades responed.

"You talked to a book brother" Zeus teased.

"That older brother to you, Airhead" Hades glared but he was blushing and it didn't help when Poseidon laughed his butt off.

**Percy looked down at his tattered orange T-shirt. It might have had words on it at one point, but they were too faded to read. He should have thrown the shirt away weeks ago. It was worn to shreds, but he couldn't bear to get rid of it. He just kept washing it in streams and water fountains as best he could and putting it back on.**

**As for the necklace, the four clay beads were each decorated with a different symbol. One showed a trident. Another displayed a miniature Golden Fleece. The third was etched with the design of a maze, and the last had an image of a building – maybe the Empire State Building? – with names Percy didn't recognize engraved around it. The beads felt important, like pictures from a family album, but he couldn't remember what they meant.**

'**I don't know,' he said.**

'**And your sword?' Reyna asked.**

**Percy checked his pocket. The pen had reappeared as it always did. He pulled it out, but then realized he'd never shown Reyna the sword. Hazel and Frank hadn't seen it either. How had Reyna known about it?**

**Too late to pretend it didn't exist… He uncapped the pen. Riptide sprang to full form. Hazel gasped. The greyhounds barked apprehensively.**

'**What is that?'**

'a sword you know what you kill stuff with" said Ares.

**Hazel asked. 'I've never seen a sword like that.'**

'**I have,' Reyna said darkly. 'It's very old – a Greek design. We used to have a few in the armory before…' She stopped herself. 'The metal is called Celestial bronze. It's deadly to monsters, like Imperial gold, but even rarer.'**

'**Imperial gold?' Percy asked.**

**Reyna unsheathed her dagger. Sure enough, the blade was gold. 'The metal was consecrated in ancient times, at the Pantheon in Rome. Its existence was a closely guarded secret of the emperors – a way for their champions to slay monsters that threatened the empire. We used to have more weapons like this, but now… well, we scrape by. I use this dagger. Hazel has a**_**spatha,**_**a cavalry sword. Most legionnaires use a shorter sword called a**_**gladius.**_**But that weapon of yours is not Roman at all. It's another sign you're not a typical demigod. And your arm…'**

'**What about it?' Percy asked.**

**Reyna held up her own forearm. Percy hadn't noticed before, but she had a tattoo on the inside: the letters****spqr, a crossed sword and torch, and under that, four parallel lines like score marks.**

**Percy glanced at Hazel.**

'**We all have them,' she confirmed, holding up her arm. 'All full members of the legion do.'**

**Hazel's tattoo also had the letters****spqr, but she only had one score mark, and her emblem was different: a black glyph like a cross with curved arms and a head.**

**Percy looked at his own arms. A few scrapes, some mud, and a fleck of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wiener, but no tattoos.**

" Sally is going to kill me for letting him get a tattoo and well Percy he is screwed "Poseidon complained.

'**So you've never been a member of the legion,' Reyna said. 'These marks can't be removed. I thought perhaps…' She shook her head, as if dismissing an idea.**

**Hazel leaned forward. 'If he's survived as a loner all this time, maybe he's seen Jason.' She turned to Percy. 'Have you ever met a demigod like us before? A guy in a purple shirt, with marks on his arm-'**

'**Hazel.' Reyna's voice tightened. 'Percy's got enough to worry about.'**

'That's true,' muttered Nico.

**Percy touched the point of his sword, and Riptide shrank back into a pen. 'I haven't seen anyone like you guys before. Who's Jason?'**

**Reyna gave Hazel an irritated look. 'He is… he**_**was**_**my colleague.' She waved her hand at the second empty chair. 'The legion normally has two elected praetors. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was our other praetor until he disappeared last October.'**

**Percy tried to calculate. He hadn't paid much attention to the calendar out in the wilderness, but Juno had mentioned that it was now June. 'You mean he's been gone eight months, and you haven't replaced him?'**

'**He might not be dead,' Hazel said. 'We haven't given up.'**

**Reyna grimaced. Percy got the feeling this guy Jason might've been more to her than just a colleague.**

'**Elections only happen in two ways,' Reyna said. 'Either the legion raises someone on a shield after a major success on the battlefield – and we haven't had any major battles – or we hold a ballot on the evening of June 24, at the Feast of Fortuna. That's in five days.'**

**Percy frowned. 'You have a feast for**_**tuna**_**?**_**'**_

"Sea freak" Ares commented and got drained by water.

'_**Fortuna,'**_**Hazel corrected. 'She's the goddess of luck.**

**Whatever happens on her feast day can affect the entire rest of the year. She can grant the camp good luck...or**_**really**_**bad luck.'**

**Reyna and Hazel both glanced at the empty display stand, as if thinking about what was missing.**

**A chill went down Percy's back. 'The Feast of Fortune… The gorgons mentioned that. So did Juno. They said the camp was going to be attacked on that day, something about a big bad goddess named Gaea, and an army, and Death being unleashed. You're telling me that day is this**_**week**_**?'**

**Reyna's fingers tightened around the hilt of her dagger. 'You will say nothing about that outside this room,' she ordered. 'I will not have you spreading more panic in the camp.'**

'**So it's true,' Percy said. 'Do you know what's going to happen? Can we stop it?'**

**Percy had just met these people. He wasn't sure he even liked Reyna.**

**But he wanted to help. They were demigods, the same as him. They had the same enemies. Besides, Percy remembered what Juno had told him: it wasn't just this camp at risk. His old life, the gods, and the entire world might be destroyed. **

"So like the old days and we are going to kick the bad guy butts back to where they came from " Nico high fived Thalia.

**Whatever was coming down, it was huge.** **We've talked enough for now,' Reyna said. 'Hazel, take him to Temple Hill. Find Octavian. On the way you can answer Percy's questions. Tell him about the legion.'**

'**Yes, Reyna.'**

**Percy still had so many questions that his brain felt like it would melt. But Reyna made it clear the audience was over. She sheathed her dagger. The metal dogs stood and growled, inching toward Percy.**

'**Good luck with the augury, Percy Jackson,' she said. 'If Octavian lets you live,**

**perhaps we can compare notes… about your past.'**

"They have a augury named Octavian like August the 1st roman emperor?" Thalia asked.

Athena nodded "smart girl" Thalia blushed.

"Who is reading next?" Thalia asked, messenger god got the book.

"I will " Hermes responded.


	4. Nico gets hurt alot and Percy 4

Percy IV

"I don't want to read anymore. Nico, read before I blast you to million pieces" Hermes commanded. Every Olympian knew he was joking about the blast into pieces part because Hermes was one easy going god.

Nico nodded rapidly and got the book. Hermes then slouched on his throne and signaled Nico to read the next chapter.

"Percy IV" he started

**ON THE WAY OUT OF CAMP, Hazel bought him an espresso drink and a cherry muffin from Bombilo the two-headed coffee merchant.**

**Percy inhaled the muffin. The coffee was great. Now, Percy thought, if he could just get a shower, a change of clothes, and some sleep, he'd be golden. Maybe even Imperial golden.**

"Terrible joke Perce" Thalia replied.

**He watched a bunch of kids in swimsuits and towels head into a building that had steam coming out of a row of chimneys. Laughter and watery sounds echoed from inside, like it was an indoor pool**

Poseidon smiled.

**Percy's kind of place.**

Poseidon chuckled at this.

"**Bath house," Hazel said. "We'll get you in there before dinner, hopefully. You haven't lived until you've had a Roman bath." Percy sighed with anticipation. **

**As they approached the front gate, the barracks got bigger and nicer. Even the ghosts looked better—with fancier armor and shinier auras. Percy tried to decipher the banners and symbols hanging in front of the buildings.**

"**You guys are divided into different cabins?" he asked.**

"**Sort of." Hazel ducked as a kid riding a giant eagle swooped overhead.**.

"**We have five cohorts of about forty kids each. Each cohort is divided into barracks of ten—like roommates, kind of."**

**Percy had never been great at math, but he tried to multiply.**

"**You're telling me there's two hundred kids at camp?"**

"**Roughly."**

"**And **_**all **_**of them are children of the gods? The gods have been busy."Hazel laughed. **

Nico laughed and Thalia, Artemis and Hestia giggled at the rest of the Olympians blushing faces.

"Well, Percy you never seen them, when they were in original Greece. My baby brothers were busy alright…" Hestia giggled at the looks of relief she got from Olympians "making babies".

Before the Big Three could say "Hestia".

A golden light engulfed the room. Two teenagers popped in the room and they must have been completely oblivious to their surrounding because they were sparring. The boy finally tricked the girl and had his sword on her neck while she knife was just an inch above his heart.

The some gods clapped and the teenagers turned at the noise.

"Um, if I may ask where are we?" The boy asked.

"Olympus" Hera replied. "Olympians" Hera stated like it was obvious.

Their mouth dropped. They took in the Olympians in Greek form.

A note appeared in the hands of Athena and she began to read.

** Dear two new demigods,**

**Read the book with the other two demigods and the Gods. Don't say anything.**

**Don't tell them your parenthood and don't ruin the story. Gods don't hurt them either.**

**Just tell them your name. Gods they are Roman don't be stupid they are big part of the story.**

** THE FATES**

" Well then" Zeus signed. We are in are Greek form and will stay in this aspect. "I am Zeus, Jupiter to you. This my wife Hera, Juno." Zeus told the two demigods.

"I am Artemis, Diana" Artemis analyzed the girl. She could have been a great hunter.

"I am Apollo, Apollo" Apollo smiled at the kids.

"I am Poseidon, Neptune" the girl eyes wide.

"You are Percy dad" the girl replied and the god of the seas gave a nod.

" I am Aphrodite aka Venus" she smiled at the two kids, they were so cute.

"I am Athena, my roman aspect Minerva" Athena studied the kids.

"Dionysus, figure it out" he replied _"two more brats"_ he thought.

"Your Bacchus, Dakota dad" Dionysus straighten at the name of his son.

"Ares or Mars" the girl looks at boy.

"Demeter, Ceres" the goddess analyzed the children.

"Hermes or Mercury" he gave them a goofy grin.

"Hades and Pluto" the Lord Dead looked at the kids, the girl looked familiar and slouched in his throne.

"You're names children" Athena ordered.

"Frank" the boy said bluntly. Ares scanned the kid. "Could be mine" he thought. He looked at his could be son holding the girl's hand. Way to go punk he thought.

"Hazel" Hades mouth dropped. Hazel already saw Nico and didn't say anything.

**"Not all of them are children of **_**major **_**gods. There are hundreds of minor Roman gods. Plus, a lot of the campers are legacies—second or third generation. Maybe their parents were demigods. Or their grandparents."**

**Percy blinked. "Children of demigods?"**

"**Why? Does that surprise you?"**

"Yes" Thalia and Nico answered.

**Percy wasn't sure. The last few weeks he'd been so worried about surviving day to day. The idea of living long enough to be an adult and have kids of his own**

"With Annabeth!" Nico yelled and some gods snickered at Athena face.

"Deep breath Athena , in and out your daughter deserve to be happy, no matter with whom" Athena remind herself.

—**that seemed like an impossible dream.**

"Yeah, that's sounds pretty amazing" Thalia mumbled.

"Oh, I am Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus , Lieutenant of Artemis and this is Nico son of Hades" Hazel shook her hand.

"I am Hazel and this is Frank. Are you related in a way to Jason? He is a son of Jupiter" Hazel asked Thalia.

Thalia smiled "I am his older sister, and I am sorry if he is stupid, he tried to eat a stapler once as a kid" Hazel giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Thalia" she smiled.

"**These Legos—"**

"**Legacies," Hazel corrected.**

"**They have powers like a demigod?"**

"**Sometimes. Sometimes not. But they can be trained. All the best Roman generals and emperors—you know, they all claimed to be descended from gods. Most of the time, they were telling the truth. The camp augur we're going to meet, Octavian, he's a legacy, descendant of Apollo. He's got the gift of prophecy, supposedly."**

"Supposedly had the gift of prophecy?" Ares asked Apollo.

"Octavian is not a nice grandchild, he's not my proud and joy if you say" Apollo responded. Apollo then continued ignoring Artemis who was being eaten alive by guilt.

Hazel bit her lips so that curses would come out.

"**Supposedly?"**

**Hazel made a sour face. "You'll see."**

**That didn't make Percy feel so great, if this dude Octavian had Percy's fate in his hands.**

"**So the divisions," he asked, "the cohorts, whatever—you're divided according to who your godly parent is?"**

**Hazel stared at him. "What a horrible idea! No, the officers decide where to assign recruits. If we were divided according to god, the cohorts would be all uneven. I'd be alone." **

**Percy felt a twinge of sadness, like he'd been in that situation. "Why? What's your ancestry?"**

**Before she could answer, someone behind them yelled, "Wait!"**

**A ghost ran toward them—an old man with a medicine-ball belly and toga so long he kept tripping on it. He caught up to them and gasped for air, his purple aura flickering around him.**

"**This is him?" the ghost panted. "A new recruit for the Fifth, perhaps?"**

"**Vitellius," Hazel said, "we're sort of in a hurry."**

**The ghost scowled at Percy and walked around him, inspecting him like a used car. "I don't know," he grumbled. "We need only the best for the cohort. Does he have all his teeth? Can he fight? **

"Yeah, he can beat anyone in the Roman camp!" The daughter of Zeus exclaimed.

"True" the roman's demigods replied.

**Does he clean stables?"**

"**Yes, yes, and no," Percy said. **

"Don't lie Percy it's yes, yes and yes I think cleaning carnivorous animal poop counts" the gods laughed at the Son of Hades antics.

"**Who are you?"**

"**Percy, this is Vitellius." Hazel's expression said: **_**Just humor him. **_**"He's one of our Lares; takes an interest in new recruits."**

**On a nearby porch, other ghosts snickered as Vitellius paced back and forth, tripping over his toga and hiking up his sword belt.**

"**Yes," Vitellius said, "back in Caesar's day—that's **_**Julius **_**Caesar, mind you—the Fifth Cohort was something! Twelfth Legion Fulminata, pride of Rome! But these days? Disgraceful what we've come to. Look at Hazel here, using a **_**spatha. **_**Ridiculous weapon for a Roman legionnaire—that's for cavalry! And you, boy—you smell like a Greek sewer. **

**Haven't you had a bath?"**

"**I've been a little busy fighting gorgons," Percy said. "Vitellius," Hazel interrupted, "we've got to get Percy's augury before he can join. Why don't you check on Frank? He's in the armory doing inventory. You **_**know**_** how much he values your help." The ghost's furry purple eyebrows shot up. "Mars Almighty! They let the **_**probation**_** check the armor? We'll be ruined!"**

"Excuse me. I am deeply insulted" the gods rolled their eyes at the boy.

**He stumbled off down the street, stopping every few feet to pick up his sword or rearrange his toga.**

"**O-h-h-kay," Percy said.**

"**Sorry," Hazel said. "He's eccentric, but he's one of the oldest Lares. Been around since the legion was founded."**

"**He called the legion…**_**Fulminata?" **_**Percy said.**

"'**Armed with Lightning,'" Hazel translated. "That's our motto. **

"My Motto is Yolo" Nico added.

"Yolo? What is that?" Hades asked.

"You only live once …Yolo" Thalia answered.

"Not if your Us, OR Mario OR monsters" Hermes replied.

"Don't forget zombies" Hades added.

" Ok… yeesh you don't get it" Thalia crossed her arms.

**The Twelfth Legion was around for the entire Roman Empire. When Rome fell, a lot of legions just disappeared. We went underground, acting on secret orders from Jupiter himself: stay alive, recruit demigods and their children, keep Rome going. We've been doing that ever since, moving around to wherever Roman influence was strongest. The last few centuries, we've been in America."**

**As bizarre as that sounded, Percy had no trouble believing it. In fact, it sounded familiar, like something he'd always known.**

"**And you're in the Fifth Cohort," he guessed, "which maybe isn't the most popular?"**

**Hazel scowled. "Yeah. I joined up last September."**

"**So…just a few weeks before that guy Jason disappeared."**

**Percy knew he'd hit a sore spot. Hazel looked down. She was silent long enough to count every paving stone.**

"**Come on," she said at last. "I'll show you my favorite view." **

**They stopped outside the main gates. The fort was situated on the highest point in the valley, so they could see pretty much everything.**

**The road led down to the river and divided. One path led south across a bridge, up to the hill with all the temples. The other road led north into the city, a miniature version of Ancient Rome. Unlike the military camp, the city looked chaotic and colorful, with buildings crowded together at haphazard angles. Even from this far away, Percy could see people gathered in the plaza, shoppers milling around an open-air market, parents with kids playing in the parks. **

"**You've got families here?" he asked. **

"**In the city, absolutely," Hazel said. "When you're accepted into the legion, you do ten years of service. After that, you can muster out whenever you want. Most demigods go into the mortal world. But for some—well, it's pretty dangerous out there. This valley is a sanctuary. You can go to college in the city, get married, have kids, retire when you get old.**

**It's the only safe place on earth for people like us. **

"Camp Jupiter and Camp Halfblood are only safe place for demigods" Zeus corrected.

**So yeah, a lot of veterans make their homes there, under the protection of the legion." Adult demigods. Demigods who could live without fear, get married, raise a family. Percy couldn't quite wrap his mind around that. It seemed too good to be true.**

Frank smiled at Hazel who blushed at a look Frank gave her.

What did that mean ? Hades thought while gripping his throne tightly. Zeus threw him a look and Hades acted relaxed when inside he was killing the boy for the millionth time.

"**But if this valley is attacked?"**

**Hazel pursed her lips. "We have defences. The borders are magical. But our strength isn't what it used to be. Lately, the monster attacks have been increasing. What you said about the gorgons not dying… we've noticed that too, with other monsters."**

"**Do you know what's causing it?" Hazel looked away. Percy could tell that she was holding something back—something she wasn't supposed to say.**

"**It's—it's complicated," she said. "My brother says Death isn't—"**

Who is your brother? Athena asked.

"_I have a guess" _Hadesthought.

**She was interrupted by an elephant.**

**Someone behind them shouted, "Make way!"**

**Hazel dragged Percy out of the road as a demigod rode past on a full-grown pachyderm covered in black Kevlar armor. The word elephant was printed on the side of his armor, which seemed a little obvious to Percy.**

**The elephant thundered down the road and turned north, heading toward a big open field where some fortifications were under construction.**

**Percy spit dust out of his mouth.**

"**What the—?"**"**Elephant," **

The Olympians went in roars of laughter.

Hazel blushed.

**Hazel explained.**

"**Yeah, I read the sign. Why do you have an elephant in a bulletproof vest?"**

"**War games tonight," Hazel said. "That's Hannibal. If we didn't include him, he'd get upset."**

"**We can't have that."**

**Hazel laughed. It was hard to believe she'd looked so moody a moment ago. Percy wondered what she'd been about to say. She had a brother.**

**Yet she had claimed she'd be alone if the camp sorted her by her godly parent.**

**Percy couldn't figure her out. She seemed nice and easy going, mature for somebody who couldn't have been more than thirteen. But she also seemed to be hiding a deep sadness, like she felt guilty about something.**

**Hazel pointed south across the river. Dark clouds were gathering over Temple Hill. Red flashes of lightning washed the monuments in blood-colored light. "Octavian is busy," Hazel said. "We'd better get over there."**

**On the way, they passed some goat-legged guys hanging out on the side of the road.**

"**Hazel!" one of them cried.**

**He trotted over with a big grin on his face. He wore a faded Hawaiian shirt and nothing for pants except thick brown goat fur. His massive Afro jiggled. His eyes were hidden behind little round rainbow tinted glasses. He held a cardboard sign that read: WILL WORK SING TALK go away for denarii.**

"Grover would die of shame" Dionysus chuckled as he took out diet coke.

"**Hi, Don," Hazel said. "Sorry, we don't have time—"**

"**Oh, that's cool! That's cool!" Don trotted along with them. "Hey, this guy's new!" He grinned at Percy. "Do you have three denarii for the bus? Because I left my wallet at home, and I've got to get to work, and—"**

"**Don," Hazel chided. "Fauns don't have wallets. Or jobs. Or homes. And we don't have buses."**

"Yup, you're right Mr. D! Grover would just about straight out die if he heard this" Thalia chuckled and added "their lying skill don't improve do they?"

"No, Tami" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"**Right," he said cheerfully, "but do you have denarii?"**

"**Your name is Don the Faun?" Percy asked.**

Everyone snickered and some trying hide their smile.

"**Yeah. So?"**

"**Nothing." Percy tried to keep a straight face. "Why don't fauns have jobs? Shouldn't they work for the camp?"**

"Darn it! He remembers Annabeth and Grover but he doesn't freaking remember us. No Fair!" Nico and Thalia slouched in couch in disappointment.

"Why should he remember you?" Zeus asked.

"Annabeth is Percy girlfriend and Grover is his best friend but we are his cousins. A family we shouldn't keep secrets from each other" Nico agreed silently as Thalia made her speech.

Hazel looked at Nico for a while a look that meant LOOK-WHO-IS-TALKING-YOUR-SO-NOT-GETTING-OUT-OF-THIS look. Nico gulped.

**Don bleated. "Fauns! Work for the camp! Hilarious!"**

"**Fauns are, um, free spirits," Hazel explained. "They hang out here because, well, it's a safe place to hang out and beg. We tolerate them, but—"**

"**Oh, Hazel is awesome," Don said. "She's so nice! All the other campers are like, 'Go away, Don.' But she's like, 'Please go away, Don.' I love her!"**

**The faun seemed harmless, but Percy still found him unsettling. He couldn't shake the feeling that fauns should be more than just homeless guys begging for denarii. Don looked at the ground in front of them and gasped. "Score!" **

**He reached for something, but Hazel screamed, "Don, no!" **

**She pushed him out of the way and snatched up a small shiny object. Percy caught a glimpse of it before Hazel slipped it into her pocket. He could have sworn it was a diamond.**

Hades eyes went wide and he looked at Nico who looked away from his father's gaze.

"**Come on, Hazel," Don complained. "I could've bought a year's worth of doughnuts with that!"**

"**Don, please," Hazel said. "Go away."**

**She sounded shaken, like she'd just saved Don from a charging bulletproof elephant.**

**The faun sighed. "Aw, I can't stay mad at you. But I swear, it's like you're good luck. Every time you walk by—"**

"**Good-bye, Don," Hazel said quickly.**

"**Let's go, Percy."**

**She started jogging. Percy had to sprint to catch up.**

"**What was that about?" Percy asked. "That diamond in the road—"**

"**Please," she said. "Don't ask."**

**They walked in uneasy silence the rest of the way to Temple Hill. A crooked stone path led past a crazy assortment of tiny altars and massive domed vaults. Statues of gods seemed to follow Percy with their eyes.**

**Hazel pointed out the Temple of Bellona. "Goddess of war," she said. "That's Reyna's mom." Then they passed a massive red crypt decorated with human skulls on iron spikes.**

"**Please tell me we're not going in there," Percy said.**

**Hazel shook her head. "That's the Temple of Mars Ultor."**

"**Mars ... Ares, the war god?"**

"**That's his Greek name," Hazel said. "But, yeah, same guy. Ultor means 'the Avenger.' He's the second-most important god of Rome."**

"Really? Nico asked surprise.

"Yeah really you got a problem with that punk?" Ares asked taking a sharp knife out and Nico instantly paled.

"Ares put the knife away, before I take it and show you that I can be your worst enemy" Hades told Ares who paled a little when he saw Hades look.

Frank and Hazel looked at each other for a minute.

**Percy wasn't thrilled to hear that. For some reason, just looking at the ugly red building made him feel angry.**

**He pointed toward the summit. Clouds swirled over the largest temple, a round pavilion with a ring of white columns supporting a domed roof. "I'm guessing that's Zeus—uh, I mean, Jupiter's? That's where we're heading?"**

"**Yeah." Hazel sounded edgy. "Octavian reads auguries there—the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus."**

**Percy had to think about it, but the Latin words clicked into English.**

"**Jupiter…the best and the greatest?"**

"**Right."**

"**What's Neptune's title?" Percy asked. "The coolest and most awesome?"**

"It should be. I am his older brother and those words are true but it's okay it's not the Romans fault that my brother is a drama queen" Poseidon said as he glared at Zeus.

"**Um, not quite." Hazel gestured to a small blue building the size of a tool shed. A cobweb-covered trident was nailed above the door.**

**Percy peeked inside. On a small altar sat a bowl with three dried-up, moldy apples.**

**His heart sank. "Popular place." **

"**I'm sorry, Percy," Hazel said. "It's just…Romans were always scared of the sea. They only used ships if they **_**had **_**to. Even in modern times, having a child of Neptune around has always been a bad omen. The last time one joined the legion …well, it was 1906, when Camp Jupiter was located across the bay in San Francisco. There was this huge earthquake—"**

"**You're telling me a child of Neptune caused that?"**

"**So they say." Hazel looked apologetic.**

"**Anyway…Romans fear Neptune, but they don't love him much." Percy stared at the cobwebs on the trident. Great, he thought. Even if he joined the camp, he would never be loved. His best hope was to be scary to his new campmates. Maybe if he did really well, they'd give him some moldy apples. **

**Still…standing at Neptune's altar, he felt something stirring inside him, like waves rippling through his veins.**

**He reached in his backpack and dug out the last bit of food from his trip—a stale bagel. It wasn't much, but he set it on the altar. **

"**Hey…uh, Dad." He felt pretty stupid talking to a bowl of fruit. "If you can hear me, help me out, okay? Give me my memory back. Tell me—tell me what to do."**

"I will try my best son" Poseidon replied.

**His voice cracked. He hadn't meant to get emotional, but he was exhausted and scared, and he'd been lost for so long, he would've given anything for some guidance. **

"Percy, I help as much as I can" Poseidon adds his voice was sympathetic.

**He wanted to know something about his life for sure, without grabbing for missing memories.**

**Hazel put her hand on his shoulder. **

"**It'll be okay. You're here now. You're one of us." He felt awkward, depending on an eighth-grade girl he barely knew for comfort, but he was glad she was there.**

"Thank you Hazel" Poseidon smiled.

"You're welcome Lord Poseidon" she replied smiling slightly.

**Above them, thunder rumbled. Red lightning lit up the hill.**

"**Octavian's almost done," Hazel said.**

"**Let's go."**

**Compared to Neptune's tool shed, Jupiter's temple was definitely optimus and maximus. The marble floor was etched with fancy mosaics and Latin inscriptions. Sixty feet above, the domed ceiling sparkled gold. The whole temple was open to the wind.**

**In the centre stood a marble altar, where a kid in a toga was doing some sort of ritual in front of a massive golden statue of the big dude himself: Jupiter the sky god, dressed in a silk XXXL purple toga, holding a lightning bolt.**

"**It doesn't look like that," Percy muttered.**

"**What?" Hazel asked.**

"**The master bolt," Percy said.**

"Yes! He's remembering" Thalia cheered

"**What are you **_**talking **_**about?"**

"**I—" Percy frowned. For a second, he'd thought he remembered something. Now it was gone. "Nothing, I guess."**

"Darn."

**The kid at the altar raised his hands. More red lightning flashed in the sky, shaking the temple. Then he put his hands down, and the rumbling stopped. The clouds turned from gray to white and broke apart. A pretty impressive trick, considering the kid didn't look like much. He was tall and skinny, with straw-colored hair, oversized jeans, a baggy T-shirt, and a drooping toga. He looked like a scarecrow wearing a bed sheet.**

"**What's he doing?" Percy murmured.**

**The guy in the toga turned. He had a crooked smile and a slightly crazy look in his eyes,like he'd just been playing an intense video game. In one hand he held a knife. In the other hand was something like a dead animal. That didn't make him look any less crazy.**

"**Percy," Hazel said, "this is Octavian."**

"**The **_**graecus**_**!" Octavian announced.**

"**How interesting."**

"**Uh, hi," Percy said. "Are you killing small animals?"**

"He better not be Grover would marched down that camp and kick Octavian butt" Nico joked making everyone laugh.

"Grover is a Faun but also is Lord of the Wild" Thalia explained to the confused Romans.

**Octavian looked at the fuzzy thing in his hand and laughed. "No, no. Once upon a time, yes. We used to read the will of the gods by examining animal guts—chickens, goats, that sort of thing. Nowadays, we use these."**

**He tossed the fuzzy thing to Percy. It was a disemboweled teddy bear. Then Percy noticed that there was a whole pile of mutilated stuffed animals at the foot of Jupiter's statue.**

"**Seriously?" Percy asked.**

**Octavian stepped off the dais. He was probably about eighteen, but so skinny and sickly pale, he could've passed for younger.**

**At first he looked harmless, but as he got closer, Percy wasn't so sure. Octavian's eyes glittered with harsh curiosity, like he might gut Percy just as easily as a teddy bear if he thought he could learn something from it.**

**Octavian narrowed his eyes. "You seem nervous."**

"**You remind me of someone," Percy said. "I can't remember who." **

**"Possibly my namesake, Octavian— Augustus Caesar. Everyone says I bear a remarkable resemblance."**

"Like who says that?" Hazel hissed angrily.

**Percy didn't think that was it, but he couldn't pin down the memory. "Why did you call me 'the Greek'?"**

"**I saw it in the auguries." Octavian waved his knife at the pile of stuffing on the altar. "The message said: **_**The Greek has arrived. **_**Or possibly: **_**The goose has cried.**_ **I'm thinking the first interpretation is correct. You seek to join the legion?"**

"I officially love Rachel, I am not getting augur" Thalia said.

**Hazel spoke for him. She told Octavian everything that had happened since they met at the tunnel—the gorgons, the fight at the river, the appearance of Juno, their conversation with Reyna.**

**When she mentioned Juno, Octavian looked surprised.**

"**Juno," he mused. "We call her Juno Moneta. Juno the Warner. She appears in times of crisis, to counsel Rome about great threats."**

**He glanced at Percy, as if to say: **_**like mysterious Greeks, for instance.**_

"**I hear the Feast of Fortuna is this week," Percy said. "The gorgons warned there'd be an invasion on that day. Did you see that in your stuffing?"**

"**Sadly, no." Octavian sighed. "The will of the gods is hard to discern. And these days, my vision is even darker."**

"**Don't you have…I don't know," Percy said, "an oracle or something?"**

"**An oracle!" Octavian smiled. "What a cute idea. No, I'm afraid we're fresh out of oracles.**

"Oh if Rachel heard this she would have beat up Octavian" Nico chuckled at the mental image.

"You guys have an Oracle? If you do, we will trade and give you some gold to just to take our Augur' Frank suggested.

"No" Thalia replied.

Frank frowned "I was afraid you say that."

" **Now, if we'd gone questing for the Sibylline books, like I recommended—"**

"**The Siba-what?" Percy asked.**

"**Books of prophecy," Hazel said, "which Octavian is **_**obsessed **_**with. Romans used to consult them when disasters happened. Most people believe they burned up when Rome fell."**

"_**Some **_**people believe that," Octavian corrected. "Unfortunately our present leadership won't authorize a quest to look for them—"**

"**Because Reyna isn't stupid," Hazel said. "—so we have only a few remaining scraps from the books," Octavian continued.**

"**A few mysterious predictions, like these." He nodded to the inscriptions on the marble floor. Percy stared at the lines of words, not really expecting to understand them. He almost choked.**

"**That one." He pointed, translating as he read aloud: **_**"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall**_**—**_**"**_

"**Yes, yes." Octavian finished it without looking: **_**"An oath to keep with a final breath and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."**_

"**I—I know that one." Percy thought thunder was shaking the temple again. Then he realized his whole body was trembling. "That's **_**important.**_**"**

**Octavian arched an eyebrow. "Of course it's important. We call it the Prophecy of Seven, but it's several thousand years old.**

" Um… Rachel said that prophecy less than a year ago it can't be several thousand years old" Thalia said.

**We don't know what it means. Every time someone tries to interpret it…Well, Hazel can tell you. Bad things happen."**

**Hazel glared at him. "Just read the augury for Percy. Can he join the legion or not?"**

**Percy could almost see Octavian's mind working, calculating whether or not Percy would be useful. He held out his hand for Percy's backpack. "That's a beautiful specimen. May I?"**

**Percy didn't understand what he meant, but Octavian snatched the Bargain Mart panda pillow that was sticking out of the top of his pack. It was just a silly stuffed toy, but Percy had carried it a long way. He was kind of fond of it.**

Everybody laughed at Percy.

**Octavian turned toward the altar and raised his knife.**

"**Hey!" Percy protested.**

**Octavian slashed open the panda's belly and poured its stuffing over the altar.**

**He tossed the panda carcass aside, muttered a few words over the fluff, and turned with a big smile on his face. "Good news!" he said. "Percy may join the legion. We'll assign him a cohort at evening muster. Tell Reyna that I approve."**

**Hazel's shoulders relaxed. "Uh…great. Come on, Percy."**

"**Oh, and Hazel," Octavian said. "I'm happy to welcome Percy into the legion. But when the election for praetor comes up, I hope you'll remember—"**

"**Jason **_**isn't **_**dead," Hazel snapped.**

"**You're the augur. You're supposed to be looking for him!"**

"**Oh, I am!" Octavian pointed at the pile of gutted stuffed animals. "I consult the gods every day! Alas, after eight months, I've found nothing. Of course, I'm still looking. But if Jason doesn't return by the Feast of Fortuna, we must act. We can't have a power vacuum any longer. I hope you'll support me for praetor. It would mean so much to me."**

**Hazel clenched her fists. "Me. Support. You?"**

"Out of your mind" she added.

**Octavian took off his toga, setting it and his knife on the altar. Percy noticed seven lines on Octavian's arm—seven years of camp, Percy guessed. Octavian's mark was a harp, the symbol of Apollo.**

"**After all," Octavian told Hazel, "I might be able to help you. It would be a shame if those awful rumors about you kept circulating…or, gods forbid, if they turned out to be true."**

Nico eyes darkened just like Hades .

"That jerk face!" Aphrodite explode. "If I get my hands on you Octavian it won't be pretty."

"Bring me along" Artemis fumed at the idea of a maiden being black mailed.

"Sorry, Lady Aphrodite but you can't kill my legacy, my daughter would never forgive me" Apollo replied and signaled Nico to read again.

"He blackmailed you" Frank hands were shaking in rage. "That little - when I get my hands on him…" Hazel put hand in his shoulder and Frank took a deep breath and relaxed slowly.

**Percy slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed his pen. This guy was blackmailing Hazel. That was obvious. One sign from Hazel, and Percy was ready to bust out Riptide and see how Octavian liked being at the other end of a blade.**

**Hazel took a deep breath. Her knuckles were white. "I'll think about it."**

"**Excellent," Octavian said. "By the way, your brother is here."**

**Hazel stiffened. "My brother? Why?" Octavian shrugged. "Why does your brother do **_**anything**_**? He's waiting for you at your father's shrine. Just…ah, don't invite him to stay too long. He has a disturbing effect on the others. **

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to keep searching for our poor lost friend, Jason. Nice to meet you, Percy."**

**Hazel stormed out of the pavilion, and Percy followed. He was sure he'd never been so glad to leave a temple in his life. As Hazel marched down the hill, she cursed in Latin. **

Some of the gods chuckled. While Frank laughed at Hazel horrified expression.

**Percy didn't understand all of it, but he got **_**son of a gorgon**_**, **_**power hungry snake**_**, and a few choice suggestions about where Octavian could stick his knife.**

"Do you want to join the huntresses" Artemis asked Hazel and Thalia smiled at her. Nico heart started to race. Another sister would turn to be a Huntress.

"No, I am sorry Lady Diana – I mean Lady Artemis. I will just end up breaking my oath" Hazel told the goddess truthfully.

"You would break the oath that would make you immortal because I am boyfriend?" Frank asked in awe.

Hazel rolled eyes " No, I would break the oath because being immortal is totally last season " her voice drip sarcasm. "Of course you idiot, I love you" Hades eyes narrowed.

"I love too" Frank replied.

"Can you two do this another day I have souls to torture…I mean judge so can we get on with this book" Nico had a small smile on his face hiding it with looking at the book.

Hazel murmured the words "overprotective fathers, not fair and I am old enough – fine" Hades heard the rant and had small content smile on his lips.

"**I **_**hate **_**that guy," she muttered in English. "If I had my way—"**

"**He won't really get elected praetor, will he?" Percy asked.**

"**I wish I could be certain. Octavian has a lot of friends, most of them **_**bought**_**.**

**The rest of the campers are afraid of him."**

"**Afraid of that skinny little guy?"**

"**Don't underestimate him. Reyna's not so bad by herself, but if Octavian shares her power…" Hazel shuddered. "Let's go see my brother. He'll want to meet you."**

**Percy didn't argue. He wanted to meet this mysterious brother, maybe learn something about Hazel's background— who her dad was, what secret she was hiding. Percy couldn't believe she'd done anything to be guilty about. She seemed too nice. But Octavian had acted like he had some first-class dirt on her.**

**Hazel led Percy to a black crypt built into the side of the hill. Standing in front was a teenage boy **

"We get to meet your brother!" Athena exclaimed as she was excited. The other gods also leaned forward to figure out who her brother was.

Hazel looked at Nico and signed.

Hades gave Nico a look that said _you will explain later. _

**in black jeans and an aviator jacket.**

Everyone looked at Nico who was wearing the same thing.

"**Hey," Hazel called. "I've brought a friend."**

**The boy turned. Percy had another one of those weird flashes: like this was somebody he should know.**

**The kid was almost as pale as Octavian, but with dark eyes and messy black hair. He didn't look anything like Hazel. He wore a silver skull ring, a chain for a belt, and a black T-shirt with skull designs. At his side hung a pure-black sword.**

Now they were glaring at him and Thalia had now staggered her breathing.

"Something you want to tell us, PUNK? Ares asked angrily.

"I think in the book it will explain" Nico answered and continued reading.

**For a microsecond when he saw Percy, the boy seemed shocked—panicked even, like he'd been caught in a searchlight.**

"**This is Percy Jackson," Hazel said. "He's a good guy. Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto."**

"Hazel is daughter of Pluto" Hades answered.

**The boy regained his composure and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said. "I'm Nico Di Angelo." **

"Thalia please calm down" Nico warned as he saw lightening around her body.

"Calm freaking down" she shouted at him. "We been looking for him like crazy when you suddenly lie to me and to camp" Thalia yelled swinging her sword at a now alert Nico.

"I can explain" Nico replied quickly.

"You better before I electrocute you and shock back life so I can properly kill you" Thalia shouted at Nico who took his sword to defend himself.

"I swear, I have one very good reason" Nico answered.

"Nico Di Angelo give me 2 very good reason why I can't kill you" Thalia had her sword on his neck. Nico wanted to roll his eyes but thought better of it.

" First, I had my reasons okay, second it wasn't the right time" Thalia put her sword away and slapped Nico.

"You kept a secret this long. Anything else, that I should know before we continue the book?" Thalia glared at her cousin.

"No, the book will say anything else' Nico rubbed his hand against his cheek.

"Good!" Thalia retorted and slapped Nico hard again and every male god flinched. Hades bit his lips he wanted say something.

"What was that for?" Nico asked shocked.

"That's because Annabeth would slapped you too" Thalia huffed and sat down.

Hazel smiled at Nico and gave him a hug. "You're an idiot, Nico" and she kissed his hurt cheek "but you deserved it" she let go and he gave a smile.

"You stay away from my sister before you regret it" Nico glared at Frank and he stepped away from Hazel.

"I will read next" Hades got book from his son.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW ! **


	5. Hazel 1 and her overprotective father

**Hazel V **Hades read.

Different point of view! Athena beamed.

Hazel groaned loudly and Hera rolled her eyes thinking about un-mannered kids.

**Hazel felt like she'd just introduced two nuclear bombs. Now she was waiting to see which one exploded first.**

**Until that morning, her brother Nico had been the most powerful demigod she knew.**

"You are joking?" Thalia asked looking at Hazel.

Hazel gave Thalia a weak smile.

"Your bubble is going to burst" Thalia told Nico who was beaming.

**The others at Camp Jupiter saw him as a travelling oddball, about as harmless as the fauns.**

Nico's smile disappeared, while Thalia was laughing and had tears running down her face. Olympus shook with laughter. "I _**pants**_ so _**laughs **_told you _**laughs again**_ so.

**Hazel knew better. She hadn't grown up with Nico, hadn't even known him very long. But she knew Nico was more dangerous than Reyna, or Octavian, or maybe even Jason.**

"My son is more powerful than Hades spawn" Zeus told Hazel.

Hades rolled his eyes "please my son is way more powerful than your son Zeus."

**Then she'd met Percy.**

Poseidon smirked when both of his brothers frowned. Poseidon beamed at his brothers looks.

**At first, when she saw him stumbling up the highway with the old lady in his arms, Hazel had thought he might be a god in disguise.**

Hazel blushed as gods looked at her. She hid her face from the looks she got.

**Even though he was beat up, dirty, and stooped with exhaustion, he'd had an aura of power. He had the good looks of a Roman god, with sea-green eyes and windblown black hair.**

Thalia laughed "Yup that's the constant thinking of the girls that meet Percy and the crush ends when Annabeth shows up with her DON'T-EVEN-TRY eyes and her dagger" Thalia chuckled at some memories.

Where you there when Drew tried to charm speak Percy? Nico asked Thalia.

"I missed that… what happened to her?" Thalia asked and Nico started the story.

Nico chuckled " and that is why you never mess with a daughter of Athena's boyfriend" Thalia and every god was laughing except from Aphrodite who shook her head.

**She'd ordered Frank not to fire on, him. She thought the gods might be testing them. She'd heard myths like that: a kid with an old lady begs for shelter, and when the rude mortals refuse—**_**boom,**_**they get turned into banana slugs.**

**Then Percy had controlled the river and destroyed the gorgons. He'd turned a pen into a bronze sword. He'd stirred up the whole camp with talk about the **_**graecus.**_

**A son of the sea god...**

**Long ago, Hazel had been told that a descendant of Neptune would save her. But could Percy really take away her curse?**

"What curse?" Apollo asked Hazel.

Artemis hit his head "Rude…you don't have to answer that sweetheart" Hazel smiled at Artemis.

**It seemed too much to hope for. Percy and Nico shook hands. They studied each other warily, and Hazel fought the urge to run. If these two busted out the magic swords, things could get ugly.**

**Nico didn't appear scary. He was skinny and sloppy in his rumpled black clothes. His hair, as always, looked like he'd just rolled out of bed.**

"Excuse me, I try really hard to make it look this way" The gods snorted.

"Try harder" Hazel suggested.

**Hazel remembered when she'd met him. The first time she'd seen him draw that black sword of his, she'd almost laughed. The way he called it "Stygian iron," all serious-like—**

"Thanks, I been working on that" Nico smiled at his sister.

Hazel giggled and had mild case of laughter for a good 3 minutes. "I am so sorry Nico" Nico eyebrows furrowed.

**he'd looked ridiculous.**

Nico expression priceless "I love you too sis" he grumbled pushing her hug away.

"I love you too" she replied with honesty.

"You're forgiven but I don't look ridiculous" Nico finally commented

"Yeah, you do" Hazel retorted.

"NO ! I think I Don't !" Nico shouted.

"Yeah! You do!" Hazel shouted.

"Hazel" Frank whispered "just let the boy be" Hazel nodded.

**This scrawny white boy was no fighter.** **She certainly hadn't believed they were related. She had changed her mind about that quick enough.**

**Percy scowled. "I—I know you."**

**Nico raised his eyebrows. "Do you?" He looked at Hazel for explanation.**

"Yes, Annabeth, Percy and I saved you and Bianca from death" Thalia shouted at Nico.

Nico jumped and rubbed his ear "what was that for?"

"For lying" Thalia stated cross armed.

**Hazel hesitated. Something about her brother's reaction wasn't right. He was trying hard to act casual, but when he had first seen Percy, Hazel had noticed his momentary look of panic.**

**Nico already knew Percy. She was sure of it. Why was he pretending otherwise?**

**Hazel forced herself to speak. "Um…Percy's lost his memory." She told her brother what had happened since Percy had arrived at the gates.**

"**So, Nico…" she continued carefully, "I thought…you know, you travel all over. Maybe you've met demigods like Percy before, or..."**

**Nico's expression turned as dark as Tartarus. **

"Good job, Nico. Mastering my stare" Hades said calming and Nico nodded.

**Hazel didn't understand why, but she got the message:**_**Drop it.**_

"**This story about Gaia's army," Nico said. "You warned Reyna?"**

**Percy nodded. "Who is Gaia, anyway?"**

**Hazel's mouth went dry. Just hearing that name…It was all she could do to keep her knees from buckling. She remembered a woman's soft sleepy voice, a glowing cave, and feeling her lungs fill with black oil.**

"A mysterious memory, a good plot too" Athena mumbled.

"**She's the earth goddess." Nico glanced at the ground as if it might be listening. "The oldest goddess of all. She's in a deep sleep most of the time, but she hates the gods and their children."**

"**Mother Earth…is evil?" Percy asked.**

"Gaia is evil" the Olympians stated.

"**Very," Nico said gravely. "She convinced her son, the Titan Kronos—um, I mean, Saturn—to kill his dad, Uranus, and take over the world. The Titans ruled for a long time. Then the Titans' children, the Olympian gods, overthrew them."**

"**That story seems familiar," Percy sounded surprised, like an old memory had partially surfaced. "But I don't think I ever heard the part about Gaea."**

**Nico shrugged. "She got mad when the gods took over. She took a new husband— Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss—and gave birth to a race of giants. They tried to destroy Mount Olympus, but the gods finally beat them. At least…the first time."**

"**The first time?" Percy repeated.**

**Nico glanced at Hazel. He probably wasn't meaning to make her feel guilty, but she couldn't help it. If Percy knew the truth about her, and the horrible things she'd done…** "**Last summer," Nico continued, "Saturn tried to make a comeback. There was a second Titan war. The Romans at** **Camp Jupiter stormed his headquarters on Mount Othrys, across the bay, and destroyed his throne. Saturn disappeared—"**

"Really, I am pretty sure that I saw you fighting along your father that day and I remember sitting in this throne room afterwards when Kronos did not disappear" Zeus shouts at Nico.

Nico didn't even blink "it was necessary for me to say that."

Hades looked at his brother and read quickly before he ended up not having a son.

**He hesitated, watching Percy's face. Hazel got the feeling her brother was nervous that more of Percy's memory might come back.**

"**Um, anyway," Nico continued, "Saturn probably faded back to the abyss. We all thought the war was over. Now it looks like the Titans' defeat stirred up Gaea. She's starting to wake. I've heard reports of giants being reborn. If they mean to challenge the gods again, they'll probably start by destroying the demigods.…"**

"**You've told Reyna this?" Percy asked.**

"**Of course." Nico's jaw tensed. "The Romans don't trust me. That's why I was hoping she'd listen to you. Children of Pluto…well, no offense, but they think we're even worse than children of Neptune. We're bad luck."**

"**They let Hazel stay here," Percy noted.**

"**That's different," Nico said.**

"**Why?"**

"**Percy," Hazel cut in, "look, the giants aren't the worst problem. Even ... even**_**Gaea**_**isn't the worst problem.**

"What?" the gods said shocked.

**The thing you noticed about the gorgons, how they wouldn't die,**_**that's**_**our biggest worry."**

"True, I guess she's right" Ares reasoned.

**She looked at Nico. She was getting dangerously close to her own secret now, but for some reason Hazel trusted Percy.** **Maybe because he was also an outsider, maybe because he'd saved Frank at the river. He deserved to know what they were facing.** "**Nico and I," she said carefully, "we think that what's happening is…Death isn't—" Before she could finish, a shout came from down the hill.**

**Frank jogged toward them, wearing his jeans, purple camp shirt, and denim jacket.**

"Checking him out, I see" Aphrodite winked. Frank face went red with blushes as well as Hazel. Some male gods chuckled.

"No…" Hazel face turned red "but I um it's" she tried explain to crossed armed Frank. "It's ugh … it's complicated" Aphrodite chuckled.

"I like your answer, It makes me feel like I am doing my job right" Aphrodite smiled at her.

**His hands were covered with grease from cleaning weapons.**

**As it did every time she saw Frank, Hazel's heart performed a little skip-beat tap-dance—**

"Aw, you have a crush" Aphrodite teased.

"She doesn't have a crush" Hades growled.

"That's for me to decide" Aphrodite replied.

Hades eyes narrowed and began to read again.

**which **_**really **_**irritated her.**

Frank smiled at a blushing Hazel hiding her face with a pillow.

"I want to die, I want to die" Hazel chanted lowly. Thalia chuckled at Hazel words.

**Sure, he was a good friend—one of the only people at camp who didn't treat her as if she had a contagious disease. But she didn't like him in **_**that **_**way.**

Do you like him? Aphrodite teased Hazel.

"I hate you, Frank" she hissed. The gods watched amusingly.

Frank gave her a grin and whispered very lowly to her "I really like you too" Aphrodite smiled widely at the love they were radiating.

**He was three years older than she was, and he wasn't exactly Prince Charming, with that strange combination of baby face and bulky wrestler's body. He looked like a cuddly koala bear with muscles. The fact that everyone always tried to pair them, up—**_**the two biggest losers at camp! You guys are perfect for each other**_**—just made Hazel more determined not to like him.**

"Okay, that is mean but if you really have feeling for him. Go for it" Aphrodite advised.

"But she won't because she too young to be dating" Hades replied by glaring at Frank who gulped.

**But her heart wasn't with the program. It went nuts whenever Frank was around. She hadn't felt like that since ... well, since Sammy.**

"Who is Sammy? Hades asked curiously at his daughter.

Hazel laughed nervously "a friend " she responded not lying but not telling the complete truth.

**Stop it, she thought. You're here for one reason—and it isn't to get a new boyfriend.**

Hades eyes narrowed "Hazel" a tone like a punishing parent. "I will ask you once more"

The next words rolled out her mouth like she said it her whole life, "It was nothing that important, daddy" Hazel eyes widen when she said that. Lady Hestia took her camera and took a picture of Hades smiling.

Hades eyes soften "it better be, Hazel" smile played his lips and he continued to read.

**Besides, Frank didn't know her secret. If he knew, he wouldn't be so nice to her.**

"I was wrong and don't push your luck Frank" Hazel punched Frank's shoulder.

**He reached the shrine. "Hey, Nico…"**

"**Frank." Nico smiled. He seemed to find Frank amusing, maybe because Frank was the only one at camp who wasn't uneasy around the children of Pluto.**

"**Reyna sent me to get Percy," Frank said. "Did Octavian accept you?"**

"**Yeah," Percy said. "He slaughtered my panda."**

"**He…Oh. The augury? Yeah, teddy bears must have nightmares about that guy.**

**But you're in! We need to get you cleaned up before evening muster."**

**Hazel realized the sun was getting low over the hills. How had the day gone so fast? "You're right," she said. "We'd better—"**

"**Frank," Nico interrupted, "why don't you take Percy down? Hazel and I will be along soon."**

**Uh-oh, Hazel thought. She tried not to look anxious.**

"**That's—that's a good idea," she managed. "Go ahead, guys. We'll catch up."**

**Percy looked at Nico one more time, as though he was still trying to place a memory. "I'd like to talk with you some more. I can't shake the feeling—"**

"**Sure," Nico agreed. "Later. I'll be staying overnight."**

"**You will?" Hazel blurted. The campers were going to love that—the son of Neptune and the son of Pluto arriving on the same day. Now all they needed was some black cats and broken mirrors.**

"I like your sarcasm" Apollo smiled at her.

"Thanks, Lord Apollo" Apollo smiled a lot bigger.

"Call me Apollo" he winked.

"I think she is okay" Hades glared at Apollo, who coward's in fear nodding his head furiously.

"**Go on, Percy," Nico said. "Settle in."**

**He turned to Hazel, and she got the sense that the worst part of her day was yet to come. "My sister and I need to talk."**

"**You know him, don't you," Hazel said.**

**Hazel shuddered, remembering her close call with Don that afternoon. If she hadn't moved quickly and snatched that diamond off the road…She didn't want to think about it. She didn't need another death on her conscience.**

**Nico swung his feet like a little kid.**

**His Stygian iron sword lay by his side, next to Hazel's **_**spatha. **_**He gazed across the valley, where construction crews were working in the Field of Mars, building fortifications for tonight's games.**

"**Percy Jackson." He said the name like an incantation.**

"**Hazel, I have to be careful what I say. Important things are at work here. Some secrets need to stay secret. You of all people—you should understand that."**

**Hazel's cheeks felt hot. "But he's not like…like me?"**

"**No," Nico said. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I can't interfere. Percy has to find his own way at this camp."**

"**Is he dangerous?" she asked.**

**Nico managed a dry smile. "Very. To his enemies. But he's not a threat to Camp Jupiter. You can trust him."**

"Yup, I can trust him with my life" Hazel assured and the demigods nodded.

"**Like I trust you," Hazel said bitterly.**

**Nico twisted his skull ring. Around him, bones began to quiver as if they were trying to form a new skeleton. Whenever he got moody, Nico had that effect on the dead, kind of like Hazel's curse. Between them, they represented Pluto's two spheres of control: death and riches. Sometimes Hazel thought Nico had gotten the better end of the deal.**

"Each are equally powerful you just need to control and master it" Hades answered.

"**Look, I know this is hard," Nico said.**

"**But you have a second chance. You can make things right."**

"**Nothing about this is right," Hazel said. "If they find out the truth about me—"**

"**They won't," Nico promised. "They'll call a quest soon. They have to. You'll make me proud. Trust me, Bi—"**

"Nico!" Thalia shouted.

Hades flinched and Artemis bowed her head for her huntress.

Nico stood up and gave a hug to his sister.

**He caught himself, but Hazel knew what he'd almost called her:**_**Bianca. **_**Nico's **_**real **_**sister—the one he'd grown up with.**

Hades winced at this.

"Your my REAL sister too, Hazel" Hazel smiled at her brother, "I love you" Nico added.

The goddess most of them had tears in their eyes. While Hephaestus was giving tissue boxes to most of the goddess (Hestia, Aphrodite, Hera and Demeter) and they kissed his cheeks when they stopped.

"Thank you" they chimed. Hephaestus gave a small 'it's no problem' answer.

**Nico might care about Hazel, but she'd never be Bianca. Hazel was the simply the next best thing Nico could manage—a consolation prize from the Underworld.**

"I love you too" Hazel replied.

"**I'm sorry," he said.**

**Hazel's mouth tasted like metal, as if gold nuggets were popping up under her tongue. "Then it's true about Death? Is Alcyoneus to blame?"**

"**I think so," Nico said. "It's getting bad in the Underworld. Dad's going crazy trying to keep things under control.**

**From what Percy said about the gorgons, things are getting worse up here, too. But look, that's why you're here. All that stuff in your past—you can make something **_**good **_**come out of it. You belong at Camp Jupiter."**

**That sounded so ridiculous, Hazel almost laughed. She didn't belong in this place. She didn't even belong in this century.**

What ?! The words rang across the meeting.

**She should have known better than to focus on the past, but she remembered the day when her old life had been shattered.**

**The blackout hit her so suddenly, she didn't even have time to say,**_**Uh-oh**_**. She shifted back in time. Not a dream or a vision. The memory washed over her with such perfect clarity, she felt she was actually there.**

**Her most recent birthday. She'd just turned thirteen. But not **_**last **_**December— December 17, 1941, the last day she had lived in New Orleans.**

"Oh! Your brother took you out underworld" Athena replied

Hades looked everyone no one raised their hand. "Okay, I will read again" he replied.


End file.
